


Dating Naruto - Dating Sasuke

by Karlar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlar/pseuds/Karlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha, erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann mit hohem Hierarchiepotential sucht niemanden, will niemanden, kann niemanden haben aufgrund seiner stets präsent präsentierten Abneigung gegen... so ziemlich alles - Naruto ist ein Opfer der Umstände.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Davor

„Oh mein Gott, bei den Oberarmen… da fällt mir gar nichts mehr ein, also wenn es der nicht ist, Sasuke, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter…. Sasuke?“

Er zog es vor darauf nichts zu antworten. Es war lächerlich. Gestern noch hatte sich Sakura an seinen Arm gehängt, ihm in sein Ohr gegurrt und all die Sachen gemacht, die Sasuke absolut nicht bei ihr leiden konnte. Sonst war sie eine der wenigen Menschen, die er in seiner Umgebung dulden konnte, was bei ihm schon hieß, dass er sie sehr mochte. Aber gestern…

Er war angetrunken gewesen, für seine Verhältnisse. Ein Geschäftsessen, das man auch ein Besäufnis unter Geschäftspartner mit überteuerten Essenhäppchen nennen könnte. Normalerweise hielt sich Sasuke bei so etwas zurück, schickte Shikamaru vor, der zwar grummelte, aber es für zu anstrengend ansah sich deshalb mit seinem Boss anzulegen.

Diesmal hatte er sich allerdings nicht davonstehlen können. Jiraiya und Tsunade waren langjährige Freunde seiner Eltern gewesen. Er hatte Sakura als obligatorische Begleitung mitgenommen. Das war wohl sein Fehler gewesen und das hier nun seine Strafe.

 

Er –angetrunken- und sie – sturzbesoffen- waren zusammen gegangen und dann war es passiert.

Wenn sie auf anstrengenden Geschäftsreisen ihren Kopf unabsichtlich im Schlaf auf seine Schulter gleiten lies, dann konnte er es ignorieren. Wenn sie halb im Spaß, halb ernst fragte, wann er sie denn endlich zu einem Date einladen würde, konnte er ihr ohne weiteres mit „Nie“ antworten, aber ihre Hand, die sich zu seinem Hintern vortastete und ihn dann auch noch da kniff, die war absolut indiskutabel. Er hatte diese vorwitzige Hand gegriffen und auf eine absolut unromantische Weise gedrückt, was wiederum eine akzeptabel Reaktion seinerseits war, aber dann kam der Alkohol ins Spiel.

Man sagt, dass betrunkene Männer die Wahrheit sagen und Sasuke war ein Mann. Und was für einer, wenn man Sakuras Schwärmereien vertrauen schenken durfte. Also fing er an sich zu erklären.

„Sakura“, hatte er gesagt, während sie auf ihre verschlungenen Hände stierte. „Ich kann Frauen nichts abgewinnen.“ Dann ließ er los.

Sie taumelte etwas, ihre Lippe zitterte: „Keine Frauen…?“, stammelte sie. Sasuke seufzte: „Nein.“ Sie schaute ihn lange aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, und dann drehte sie sich um und ging einfach oder besser, torkelte davon.

Hätte Sasuke so etwas wie Taktgefühl gehabt, wäre er ihr hinterher gelaufen und hätte ihr versichert, dass sie, falls er Frauen gemocht hätte, natürlich diejenige gewesen wäre, die… oder er hätte zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass sie sicher in ihr Bett kam, aber Sasuke war kein gefühlsbetonter Mensch und ein angetrunkener Sasuke war einfach nur grausam.

Er folgte ihr also nicht, er ging einfach nur nach Hause.

 

Umso überraschter war er, als es am nächsten Abend bei ihm klingelte und Sakura, ungeschminkt, in Jogginghose und mit dem breitesten Lächeln, das er jemals bei ihr gesehen hatte, vor seiner Tür stand. Er begann unwillkürlich zu schaudern.

Es gab eine einfache Gleichung in seinem Leben. Je breiter das Lächeln – je schlimmer die Folgen für ihn.

Und es war überraschend wie oft er damit Recht hatte.

 

Denn in diesem Fall zeigte Sakuras Grinsen nicht, dass sie vor lauter Betrunkenheit seinen Ausbruch einfach vergessen hatte und nun einen netten Film für sie beide mitbrachte, mit dessen DVD-Hülle sie vor seinen Augen rumwedelte.

Sakuras Grinsen zeigte, dass sie sich genau erinnerte und dass sie vorhatte, ihn, von allen Dingen, die sie machen konnte, ausgerechnet glücklich machen wollte. Selbstverständlich konnte er das nicht alles an ihrem Lächeln ablesen, aber als sie die DVD in seinen Player schob und dabei allerlei Unsinn erzählte, da wurde ihm immer mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er einen großen, großen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Mein Gott, Sasuke, hättest du das mir schon früher erzählt. Ich hätte dir doch helfen können, weißt du, Ino hat doch diese Datingorganisation und…“ sie plapperte weiter vor sich hin, aber der Bildschirm war es, der Sasukes volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Ein Mann mit seltsamen weiß-grauen Haaren in einem seltsamen Schnitt hielt sich einen Softporno vor die Nase, während er von der großen Liebe zu erzählte. Sasukes Augen zuckten etwas, während sein Blick auf den zwei ineinander geschlungenen Männer auf dem Buchcover haftete.

Und dann machte es Klick.

Das hier war tatsächlich ein Datingservice. Einer für Homosexuelle.

Man kann sagen, dass Sasuke ganz und gar nicht glücklich mit dieser Situation war.

 

Es war eine Mischung aus Würgen und erstickten Husten, die ihn aus seinem starren Auf-den-Fernseher-Gucken riss. Bei langen Meetings mit der Marketingabteilung hatte er sich diese Art zu schauen ohne wirklich zu sehen, gepaart mit einem Hören ohne zu verstehen angewöhnt. Maito Gai 'Motivationsansprachen' waren aber auch ausholend. Seine langen Reden könnte man ganz einfach auf fünf Minuten kürzen, indem man nur die Wörter Jugend, Glück, Frühling eures Lebens, usw. usw. strich.

Die ersten Male hatte er sich noch aufgeregt. Dann machte er Bekanntschaft mit Shikamaru Naru. Und lernte.

Nicht umsonst wurde dieser Mann ein Genie genannt.

Shikamaru konnte sieben Stunden in seinem Büro, entspannt zurückgelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen, sitzen und einem danach mit zehn Wörtern zusammenfassen, was den Tag über in der gesamten Firma passiert war.

"Die Kunst", hatte er einmal Sasuke verraten: "besteht darin, nur das Ungewöhnliche zu beachten, dahinter steckt meistens das Wichtige."

 

Und dieses Würghusten war in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Sakura hatte bejubelt, gegurrt, geseufzt, gesäuselt, alles getan um ihn auf einen dieser "Kandidaten" aufmerksam zu machen. Es ging von schönen Händen, Haaren, Hälsen zu stilvollen Locken, Lederjacken, Lesebrillen. Alles war dabei. Nur kein Würgen.

Diesmal schaute Sasuke hin.

 

Ein junger, blonder Mann mit einem Wuschelkopf in einem Band-T-Shirt blinzelte zurück. Überraschend normal für so eine Datingshow, aber nichts für ihn. Alles an diesem Mann schrie förmlich nach Chaos. Genau so stellte er sich Dauerstudenten vor, die ihre Stundenzahlen nicht zusammenkriegten, weil sie zu viel Feiern waren (Sofern dieser Typus Mensch überhaupt die Allgemeine Hochschulreife besaß), so waren die Menschen, die ihr letztes Geld (im Mitte des Monats) für Zigaretten ausgaben, anstatt den leeren Kühlschrank zu füllen, die Art, die sich in Kneipen um seinen Hals warfen und ihm: "Ey, mein guter, alter Freund, Saskäää!" mit einem gewaltigen Bieratem ins Ohr hauchten, wenn er sie ungefähr zehn Jahre nicht gesehen hatte - aus gutem Grund.

Er konnte den In-den-Tag-wir-leben-nur-einmal-Typen einfach nichts abgewinnen. Er war die Ameise und nicht die Grille, er war... das komplette Gegenteil dieses Kerls.

Trotzdem war es schwer, wegzuschauen, jetzt wo er einmal hingeschaut hatte.

 

Eine Hand wurde durch blondes, strähniges Haar gefahren und auf dem T-shirt prangte ein großer Fleck. "Also...", begann der Mann mit einer leicht kratzigen Stimme und lachte. Eine seltsame Art von Lachen, etwas gezwungen, etwas überdreht. Hätte es Sasuke nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gesagt, dass es sich bei diesem Mann, Jungen, was auch immer, um einen Betrunkenen handelte. Seine Bewegungen waren ein bisschen zu unkoordiniert, als er im Stuhl hin und her rutschte und unsicher in Richtung Kamera schielte, während er nach Worten suchte.

Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte Sasuke, dass Sakura immer noch ungläubig auf den Fernseher stierte.

Es war die kratzige Stimme, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auch wieder auf die Glasscheibe richtete.

 

"Bevor ich anfange, will ich nur kurz was sagen.", er holte kurz Luft und lächelte schief in die Kamera. "Normalerweise seh ich besser aus."

Sasuke merkte wie seine Augenbraue hochschoss. "Hört, Hört,", murmelte er. Sakura war auf der anderen Seite des Raums auffällig still.

"Ehrlich", begann die Figur im Fernsehen wieder, "Ich hab einen Schock bekommen, als ich mich hier im Spiegel gesehen habe. Normalerweise strahlen meine Augen richtig. Ehrlich, man kann das hier nicht erkennen mit dem ganzen verquollenem roten... Zeugs... drum herum.", Sasuke beobachtete halb irritiert, halb amüsiert wie dieser Idiot vor seinen Augen rumwedelte. "Und ich habe das breiteste Grinsen der Welt. Wirklich, mein Grinsen blendet jedes Arschloch, nur jetzt hat es irgendwie so einen kleinen Hang nach rechts bekommen und hängt ganz schief da, nicht dass..."

"Und darauf ist der stolz?", Sasukes Augenbrauen waren nun beide hochgeschossen und er zeigte mit einem Finger in Richtung Fernseher während er Sakura zweifelnde Blicke schenkte. Sie hielten ihren Augenkontakt für ein paar Sekunden, einziges Hintergrundgeräusch, der Mann im Fernseher mit: "... und ich kann die Waschmaschine auch bedienen. Ich habe saubere T-Shirts. Naja... auf dieses ist nur, also das war ein bisschen doof... und ich kenn niemand, der ein Ersatz-t-shirt..." und Sakura lachte los.

 

Und zwar richtig los. Sie lachte und lachte und lachte. Eine Hand umklammerte ihren Bauch, mit der anderen stützte sie sich auf der Lehne eines Stuhls ab, um nicht auf den Boden zu sinken. Wäre Sasuke nicht ein eiskalter Bastard gewesen, der zum Lachen noch nicht mal in den Keller ging, er hätte schon längst mitgelacht. Es war ein ansteckendes Lachen, ein befreites Lachen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als in seinem Ledersessel sitzen zu bleiben und an Sakuras Verstand zu zweifeln.

Und zu hoffen, dass es bald aufhörte.

 

"Du... er...", ihre Hand machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und sie schnappte nach Luft. Es schien, dass ihr langsam der Atem ausging. Sasuke war das unangenehm. Er wollte nicht sie anstarren, also starrte er zurück auf den Bildschirm. Ihr Japsen mischte sich mit der Stimme des jungen Mannes, der immer noch vor sich hin brabbelte, diesmal eindringlicher "... zu outen. Wirklich. Ich mein das Ernst. Wenn ihr euch noch nicht getraut habt, dann macht es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so. Schreibt einen Brief, geht Essen, um Himmelswillen schreibt ein Gedicht, wenn euch danach ist. Is' zwar arg klischeehaft, aber wenn's dein Ding ist, dann ist das dein Ding. Wer bin ich dir da reinzureden? Aber verdammt, eine Geburtstagsparty ist eine ganz, ganz schlechte Idee. Oder überhaupt einer Party. Es gibt nichts beschisseneres als sich betrunken zu outen, dann landet man nämlich hier und.... "

Diesmal kippte sie von ihrem Stuhl. Ihr überdrehtes Lachen hallte durch das Zimmer. Sasuke zweifelnder Blick half auch nicht besonders. Sogar Lachtränen stiegen ihr schon in die Augen. Mit ihren Händen versuchte sie sich den Mund zu zuhalten, das Kichern praktisch zu ersticken. Es hatte eher mäßigen Erfolg. "Wasser..", presste sie zwischen zwei Lachsalven heraus und richtete sich mühsam auf. Sie torkelte aus dem Zimmer.

 

Sasuke konnte sie immer noch in der Küche hören.

Trotz geschlossener Tür.

 

Er stellte den Fernseher lauter. Nun brüllte der Mann fast. "... die betrunkenen Reaktionen waren ja okay. Also das ist es nicht. Die Reaktionen waren super, naja, meine Freunde sind halt auch cool. Aber dann... das was danach kam, das war ein bisschen naja. Also betrunkene Leute können so ziemlich... durchsetzungsfähig sein. Besonders Ino. Und wenn Kiba dann auch begeistert ist... Und Shikamaru..."

 

Es waren die Namen, die Sasuke von seinem zur Küche schielen ablenkten. Ging es bei dem Kerl da, um die Ino, Sakuras beste Freunden und den Shikamaru, Sasukes Assistent und Freund von der Ino? Interessant...

"...nichts sagt, dann hast du verloren. Weißt du, ich wollte hier gar nicht sitzen. Ich wurde praktisch hier her gezwungen. Du glaubst nicht wie angsteinflößend ein Mädchen mit Mission sein kann", und ob er das glaubte, er hatte hier selbst so ein Exemplar. "Wenigstens haben sie mich nicht auf Ort und Stelle mit diesem Kellner verkuppelt. Das wär das einzig noch schlimmere als das hier gewesen. Nicht, dass ich diese Art der Partnerwahl jetzt absolut schlecht reden will. Ich bin da vielleicht nur etwas altmodisch, was so Blinddatekontaktanzeigenzeugs angeht. Das ist mir nur ein bisschen suspekt, vor allem dann, wenn man aus nem Club gerissen wird, in ein Taxi gesteckt und dann plötzlich vor einer Kamera sitzt. Also, habt ein Herz, das hier ist ne betrunkene Vollidiotenidee, noch nicht mal meine eigene, also ruft mich nicht an, okay? Jeder macht betrunkene Fehler, also wirklich, ruf mich bitte nicht an. Dann wär ich dir auf ewig dankbar. Wer auch immer du bist. Danke, einfach Danke!"

Und da war dann wieder das schiefe Grinsen und Sasuke konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie es aussehen konnte, hätte der Kerl weniger Alkohol im Blut. Wie... wie... albern.

 

"Das war also das.", murmelte er vor sich hin und wollte den Fernseher ausschalten als ihn eine Stimme unterbrach. "Wag es bloß nicht.", er drehte sich um und sah Sakura im Türrahmen lehnen. Sie hielt ein Glas in ihrer Hand, in dem eine braune Flüssigkeit schwamm. Eine Flüssigkeit, die gefährlich nach Alkohol aussah.

"Das", und Sasukes Augenbraue wanderte wieder hoch "sieht mir aber nicht nach Wasser aus."

Nasse Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht und ihre Augen waren gerötet, sie lächelte. Ein kleines, entschuldigendes Lächeln. "Weißt du, nachdem ich mich fast mit deinem Wasserhahn ertränkt habe, dachte ich mir, dass ungewöhnliche Situationen, ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen erfordern." Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. "Darf ich kurz dein Telefon benutzen?"

"Es steht neben dir, auf der Kommode." Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen genau, schließlich wollte er eine Vorwarnung, falls noch so ein Anfall Sakura überkommen sollte. Sie schaute ihn allerdings nur erwartungsvoll an. "Irgendwo... privater?"

"Die Tür links von dir führt in mein Schlafzimmer.", Sakuras Augen bekamen einen ganz sonderbaren Ausdruck. "Du glaubst nicht wie gern ich das schon früher von gehört hätte." und dann war die Tür geschlossen.

 

Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, ignorierte Sasuke den Fernseher. Zwar lies er ihn laufen, damit Sakura ihm später nichts vorwerfen konnte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er auch hinschauen musste. Er war aufgestanden und in die Küche gegangen. Sakuras Glas hatte in ihm auch den Wunsch nach etwas Alkohol geweckt. Diese Situation war so seltsam, da musste er erstmal schlucken. Und Schlucken ging so viel einfacher mit einem hochprozentigen Inhalt im Glas, gemixt mit ein bisschen durch Zimmer wandern.

Es war somit nur rein zufällig, dass er ein bisschen später vor seiner Schlafzimmertür stand. Schließlich war seine Wohnung keine Villa. Und es war auch rein zufällig, dass Sakura so laut sprach und Sasuke absolut ungewollt ein paar Sprachfetzen aufsammelte.

 

"Lenk nicht ab. Ich hatte gestern verdammt noch mal ein Geschäftsessen, da konnte ich nicht so lange bleiben."

"..."

"Es war kein Date. Und ich bin sowas von nicht wegen meinem Chef dahin gegangen. Das ist doch lächer..."

"..."

"Naruto! Es kann sein, dass ich in der Vergangenheit vielleicht ein bisschen geschwärmt..."

"..."

"Okay, okay. Vielleicht ein bisschen viel. Aber das steht hier doch gar nicht zur Frage. Wann wolltest DU mir denn deine kleine Geschichte erzählen?"

"..."

"Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du auf meinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hast. Verdammt, Ino wusste es vor mir, INO!"

"..."

"Ist mir auch egal, dass du das nicht so geplant hast. Du musst doch nicht planen, wie du mir sowas erzählst."

"..."

"Ach Naruto... du Trottel."

"..."

"Jaja, mach's gut. Grüß Iruka von mir."

 

Als Sakura aus dem Zimmer kam, saß Sasuke wieder brav in seinem Sessel, das Glas leer, die DVD fast zu Ende. Den Rest schauten sie sich schweigend an. Sasuke war zwar neugierig, aber niemals dazu bereit das zuzugeben. Sakura setzte sich auf die Couch neben ihm, starrte auf den Bildschirm und sagte nichts. Stattdessen nippte sie an ihrem Glas.

Für andere wäre die Stille unerträglich gewesen. Sasuke war mit ihr aufgewachsen und Sakura einfach nur dickköpfig.

 

"So...", sagte sie, nachdem das letzte Gesicht verschwunden war. "Denk ja nicht, dass du drum herum kommst. Du nimmst Einen und hast mindestens ein Date.", sie sprach mit ihrer Geschäftsstimme, klar, deutlich und mit einem drohenden Unterton.

"Tu ich das?", in Sasukes Stimme schwang ein ignoranter-arroganter Ton mit, einen den alle Uchihas geerbt und über Generationen perfektioniert hatten.

"Natürlich tust du das." Einen Ton, den Sakura kannte und der sie nicht mehr beeindruckte. Jedenfalls nicht zu sehr. "Seitdem ich dich kenne, habe ich dich noch nie mit einem Date gesehen. Sasuke, du brauchst dringend Spaß. Das letzte Mal hast du gelächelt, als wir diesen Kläger vor Gericht platt gedrückt haben. Das ist doch nicht gesund.", er konnte wirkliche Sorge in ihren Augen sehen.

"Das war ein guter Tag.", erklärte er ihr. Ihre Augenbraue wanderte hoch, sie konnte auch diesen skeptischer-Blick, hatte sie von ihm gelernt.

"Du wirst nicht locker lassen bevor ich zustimme?", sein Blick verließ für keine Sekunde ihr Gesicht

"Niemals. Ich arbeite mit dir, ich weiß wo du wohnst, du kannst mir nicht entkommen.", sie starrte furchtlos zurück. Wenn überhaupt bekam ihr Blick nur noch ein gefährlicheres Funkeln. Es war eine Herausforderung und Sasuke hasste seinen Ausrutscher am gestrigen Abend noch ein bisschen mehr. Hätte er bloß seine Klappe gehalten, sonst konnte er das doch auch.

 

Eine kurze Pause bildete sich, in der er tief einatmete. Es war die Zeit für seinen letzten Trumpf.

"Dieser blonde Idiot, mit dem schiefen Grinsen", seine Stimme war betont ruhig: "Das ist ein Freund von dir?"

Er sah die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht und musste sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen verkneifen. "Ich will ihn."

"Aber...", Sakura war mit einem Mal hellwach. Die Ausdrücke in ihrem Gesicht wechselten von Augenblick zu Augenblick: Schock, Unverständnis, Zweifel, Misstrauen ... Verwirrung.

"Ihn oder keinen anderen.", jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hatte sie in der Falle.

 

"Das ist so unfair.", sie rieb sich die Stirn, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte. "Sasuke Uchiha, du bist ein fieser, fieser Mann."

Er lehnte sich zurück, das klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. "Du hast mich herausgefordert..." das 'Selbst Schuld' in seiner Stimme war unmissverständlich.

Sakura erhob sich langsam, sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an: "Wie du willst, Boss." salutierte sie, ihre Stimmte vor Sarkasmus triefend. Sie war wütend. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie es in ihr brodelte. Ihre Körperhaltung war zu gerade, während sie zur Tür stapfte. Und man merkte es an dem leicht bissigen Ton in ihrer Stimme. "Dass du es wagst, dich über ihn an mir zu rächen..."

 

Mit einem Knall war die Tür geschlossen und Sasuke wieder allein.

Sein Blick fiel auf die DVD Hülle, die immer noch auf dem Tisch lag und seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem blonden Mann zurück. Zu ihm und seinem, praktisch in die Kamera geflehten, "Ruf mich nicht an."

Sakura hatte da etwas falsch verstanden. Es ging nicht um sie. Es ging um ihn selbst.

Mit diesem blonden Idioten würde er das Date zumindest nicht alleine hassen.

 

Und Sasuke lächelte.


	2. Das Date

Sasuke hasste diesen Tag.

Er hatte Kaffee über seinen teuren Teppich verschüttet, einen Prozess verloren und nun wo er endlich, _endlich_ Feierabend haben sollte, lenkte er seinen Wagen in die Parkbucht eines Restaurant, das so aussah, als ob er weglaufen sollte und nie, nie wiederkommen.

Heute war der Tag seines _Dates_.

 

Sakura hatte ihm irgendwann eine Telefonnummer auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt, seine Sekretärin angerufen und den Termin in seinen Kalender eingetragen. Zwischen „Gerichtstermin “ und „Anhörung“ stand dort nun „Abendessen mit Naruto “. Sasuke hätte es vollkommen vergessen, hätte Sakuras schlechte Laune und die blinkende Erinnerung seines Computers am Nachmittag nicht sein Gedächtnis aufgefrischt.

Er wusste noch nicht mal was für ein Restaurant es war, in dessen Eingang er nun stand. Es sah etwas zu modern aus, etwas zu gewollt stilvoll. Die Wände waren in rot gehalten und durch indirektes Licht beleuchtet. Die Sitzpolster waren natürlich schwarz und sahen ungemütlich aus.

Das Publikum bestand größtenteils aus jungen Akademikern. Größtenteils mit reichen Eltern und Zigarette in der einen Hand, während sie den Weißwein in der anderen schwenkte.

Er fragte sich, ob das hier die Idee des jungen Mannes oder die seiner Sekretärin war, zutrauen würde es ihnen beiden.

 

Der Laden war zu voll, die Musik zu laut. Er stieß an Menschen, während er sich die lange Bar entlang schlängelte, um in den hinteren Raum zu gelangen, indem auch Speisen serviert wurden. Berührungen, die ihm zu wider waren.

Dementsprechend gereizt reagierte er auch, als sich unangemeldet und schwer eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er drehte sich so schnell um, dass ihr Besitzer fast sein Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen die Bar stieß.

„Sag mal, zimperlich bist du gar nicht...“, blaue Augen funkelten ihn an. Sein Mund, der zu einer spitzen Antwort schon geöffnet war, schloss sich wieder. Statt etwas zu sagen, betrachtete er lieber den blonden Mann vor ihm. Er war kleiner, als er sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. „Kommst zu spät, rauschst hier mit einem Affenzahn an mir vorbei und jetzt hab ich Bier auf meiner Hose. Grandioser Anfang für diesen Abend, findest du nicht auch?“, die Stimme klang leicht gereizt, jedenfalls das was er über den lauten Bass der Musik heraushören konnte.

„Du bist also Naruto.“, stellte er fest, während der Mann vor ihm auf seiner Hose einrieb.

Augen wurden verdreht, sie sahen in diesem Schummerlicht dunkel aus. „Und du bist das Arschloch, das mir Sakura weggenommen hat.“, wurde nur erwidert. Sasuke räusperte sich: „Bitte?“ Die Sängerin hatte gerade angefangen zu singen, als Naruto seinen Mund aufgemacht hatte, er musste sich verhört haben. Sein Gegenüber seufzte nur und hörte mit den unkoordinierten Bewegungen auf seiner Hose auf. Seine Hand fand das Bier, das er auf den Tresen gestellt hatte und er beugte sich näher zu Sasukes Ohr. „Ich habe gesagt“, brüllte er fast: „Du bist also das Arschloch, das mir Sakura weggenommen hat.“

Eine Weile starrte Sasuke einfach nur. Dann blinzelte er. Sie kannten sich keine zwei Sekunden und schon wurde er beleidigt. Der war ja noch dümmer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Dir ist also nie aufgefallen, dass ihr untenrum etwas fehlt. Ein bisschen schwer bei dem ganzen Pink, findest du nicht?“, seine Stimme klang gereizter als er gewollt hatte.

Narutos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Sasuke konnte förmlich spüren wie sie sich für einen Moment in seine bohrten.

„Dass kein Mensch mal irgendwas von Bisexualität gehört hat, wundert mich immer wieder auf’s neue.“ Eine Hand wurde durch blonde Strähnen gefahren. „Aber essen wir lieber was, ich sterbe vor Hunger.“ Und dann drehte er sich und ging einfach. Sasuke biss sich auf die Lippe und folgte ihm wortlos. Der Abend entwickelte sich ganz wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war ein Desaster.

 

Eisige Stille folgte. Naruto hatte einen Platz in der Ecke ergattert. An einem schwarzen Tisch, mit schwarzen Stühlen und einer einzigen Lilie als Dekoration. Sasuke hatte sich ihm ohne ein Wort gegenüber gesetzt und hinter einer Speisekarte verschanzt.

Die Musik und die Gespräche anderer Leute übertönten das Umblättern der Seiten, das einzige Geräusch an ihrem Tisch.

Jedenfalls bis Naruto seine Karte auf den Tisch feuerte, seine Arme verschränkte und so laut seufzte, dass Sasuke einfach nur aufblicken musste.

„Was ist?“, murmelte er.

„Weißt du“, fing Naruto langsam an: „Ich habe mir wirklich mühe gegeben.“ Sasuke merkte wie eine Augenbraue hochschoss. War das etwa schon das Ende? Das wäre sogar für ihn eine Rekordzeit und er hatte schon viele Frauen stehengelassen.

„Ich habe mich schick gemacht.“, Naruto zupfte an seinem blauen Kordjacket, das über ein weiß-orange gestreiften Hemd nicht ganz so dämlich aussah, wie man denken könnte. „Ich habe mir gedacht: ‚Okay, wenn diese Läden der Stil des Typen sind, dann okay’. Man soll ja nicht vorher schlecht urteilen und so. Aber...“, er seufzte erneut und Sasukes zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten. „ ...auf dieser Karte steht nicht _ein_ vernünftiges Nudelgericht.“

„Nudeln.“, wiederholte Sasuke während er seine Karte langsam auf den Tisch absetzte. Das war die dümmste Ausrede, die er jemals gehört hatte. „Du beendest das hier wegen Nudeln?“

„Ich geb mir doch keine Pistaziensoße. Ich will was vernünftiges.“, Naruto war aufgestanden und hatte seine Tasche gegriffen. Einen Klumpen Leder, der Sasuke vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Kommst du?“, erwartungsvolle Augen blitzten ihn an, während er sich langsam erhob. Es war also wirklich sein Ernst... wegen Nudeln.

Sasuke hatte schon oft an der Welt und der Richtigkeit der Dinge gezweifelt, aber während dem aus dem Restaurant herausstolpern, hinter den energischen Schritten Narutos her, den Blick fest auf dessen blonden Hinterkopf geheftet, überkam ihm das Gefühl einer vollkommen neuen Hilflosigkeit.

Es war nicht so, dass er dem Ende dieses Dates hinterher weinte. Abgesehen davon, dass Sasuke Uchiha nie weinte, hatte er sich vor ein paar Minuten nichts besseres vorstellen können, als aus diesem zu lauten, zu künstlichen, zu vollgepackten Etablissement zu fliehen und sich einen schönen Abend zu Hause zu machen, während er die Akten von morgen noch einmal gemütlich bei einer Tasse Tee durchblätterte.

Das Problem war, dass es verdammte scheiß _Nudeln_ waren, die ihm das alles brachten.

Wenn Naruto wütend wegen Sasukes Unhöflichkeit aus dem Raum gestürmt wäre, okay. Er hätte nur erkannt, was offensichtlich war, nämlich, dass Sasuke nicht interessiert war, was diesem dann erlauben würde mit einem guten Gefühl nach Hause zu fahren und seinen Tee aufzusetzen.

Hätte Naruto wegen seines Aussehens den Rückzug angetreten, wäre das auch vollkommen okay gewesen. Sasuke wusste das er gut aussah, der Idiot hätte einfach keinen Geschmack gehabt. Aber zu gehen, weil es keine richtigen _Nudeln_ auf der Speisekarte gab, das war eine Entscheidung, die sich ganz Sasukes Verstand entzog und auch seines Handlungsspielraum.

Das war so willkürlich, das er davor Angst bekam, was noch passieren könnte. Vielleicht fing es nur mit Nudeln an? Würde morgen ein zukünftiger Klient abspringen, weil nicht genügend Kohlensäure in seinem Wasser war oder zu viel? Wer konnte das schon wissen? Er jedenfalls nicht.

Mit einer geübten Handbewegung fischte er seinen Autoschlüssel aus seiner Sakkotasche. Er hatte nur sein Hemd wechseln können, bevor er hierher gekommen war, ansonsten trug er immer noch seinen Businessanzug. Naruto war draußen stehen geblieben, Sasuke hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, blind stolperte er an ihm vorbei, während er mit einem Druck auf seinen Schlüsselbund das Auto öffnete.

Seine Gedanken kreisten wie wild durch seinen Kopf.

Bis jetzt waren seine Vorstellungen noch harmlos, aber nach dieser Regel des Keine-Regel-Habens , könnte auch ein Mensch einfach so einen anderen Menschen umbringen, nur um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen oder etwas in der Art. Und so etwas kam vor, das wusste Sasuke.

Langsam umkreiste er das blinkende Auto und öffnete die Fahrertür. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und atmete tief durch.

Naruto und der psychopathische Mörder benutzen die gleiche Rechfertigung für ihr Handeln, etwas, das eigentlich keine Rechtfertigung war. Sie hatten beide nach einem momentanen für das Opfer völlig unerklärlich und unantastbaren Motiv gehandelt und...

Es war das Klicken einer weiteren Tür, das ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Sag mal, bist du immer so schnell? Du rennst weg ohne dass wir uns überlegt haben wohin wir jetzt gehen.“ Ein blonder Schopf schwebte über dem Beifahrersitz.

Einen Moment starrte Sasuke nur das körperlose Gesicht an. Oh... das war jetzt peinlich.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt in den Boden versunken oder einfach losgefahren. Egal ob Narutos Kopf noch in seiner Tür hing oder nicht. Allerdings war zwar beides sehr verlockend, trotzdem leider keine richtige Option. „Kann ich was dafür, dass du so lahm bist? Steig ein.", fauchte er stattdessen.

„Okay, okay... Bastard.“, murmelte Naruto, während er in den Sitz kletterte und sich anschnallte. Erst als Sasuke sie aus der Parklücke herausgelenkt und Naruto nichts mehr gesagt hatte, wagte er es aufzuatmen.

 _Eventuell_ war ihm da ein bisschen die Phantasie durchgegangen. _Vielleicht_ hatte Sakura Recht, _vielleicht_ arbeitete er zur Zeit wirklich ein bisschen viel.

 

Eine kurze Zeit lang fuhren sie schweigend. Sasuke war dankbar für die Stille, sie erlaubte ihm seine Gedanken zu sortieren und sich schnell ein Ziel auszudenken. Unter keinen Umständen würde er in eines seiner Stammlokale gehen oder überhaupt irgendwohin, wo die geringste Möglichkeit bestand, das er erkannt werden könnte. Dieses _Date_ sollte so schnell und unkompliziert über die Bühne gebracht werden wie möglich, am besten ohne großes Aufsehen.

Andererseits wollte er auch nicht so aussehen, als ob er keinen Plan hätte. Er bog darum einfach mal nach links ab. Ein guter Anfang, wie er fand.

Naruto mochte im Gegensatz zu Sasuke die Stille kein bisschen. Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Wie wär’s mit ein bisschen Musik?“

 

Ohne ein Wort drückte Sasuke auf einen Knopf. Ein Radiomoderator erzählte ihnen von einer heißen Nacht. Sasuke kniff seinen Mund zusammen, es war Mitte Januar.

Auch Naruto war etwas perplex. Er schaute von dem Knopf zu Sasuke und wieder zurück. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“, erklärte er nach einer Weile.

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, dass er immer noch aus großen Augen angestarrt wurde. „Du hast ein Auto mit einer der besten Musikanlagen...“, Narutos Stimme war entsetzt: „... und du benutzt sie nicht?“ Unbewusst drückte er ein bisschen fester auf’s Gas, während Naruto wild in seiner Tasche rumzusuchen begann.

„Manmanman. Ein Glück, dass mein MP3-Player kaputt gegangen ist und mir Kiba das hier geliehen hat.“, ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte Sasuke einen uralten, zerkratzten Discman. „Jetzt siehst du mal, was richtige Musik ist.“, ohne zu fragen wurde eine CD in sein Abspielgerät gesteckt. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein lauter Electrobeat, der von Naruto noch weiter aufgedreht wurde. Der Bass wummerte in Sasukes Ohren. „Woah“, wurde zu ihm rübergebrüllt: „Bei mir hätt es schon längst geknarrt!“

Dann war es plötzlich still. Ganz still.

Man kannte sogar Narutos entrüstetes Einatmen hören, in diesen Dimensionen von Stillheit befanden sie sich.

„Ey. Was soll das denn?“ Sasuke grinste.

„Hast du noch nie davon gehört, dass der Fahrer die Musik bestimmt?“, erklärte in einer betont lässigen Stimme und stellte das Radio auf einen Klassiksender. Er mochte diese Art von Musik auch nicht besonders, aber Naruto, und da war er sich sicher, konnte sie bestimmt überhaupt nicht ausstehen.

„Bastard.“, fauchte dieser auch nur und lehnte sich weiter in seine Lehne zurück, „Ich sag ja auch nichts, obwohl du die ganze Zeit im Kreis fährst.“

„Ich fahre nicht die ganze Zeit im Kreis.“ Seine Stimme klang gereizt. Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wo er nun war. Er war nur einmal links abgebogen. Also konnte er gar nicht im Kreis fahren. Ins Niemandsland ja, im Kreis, nein.

„Die Straße macht einen Bogen, noch einmal links und wir sind da wo wir losgefahren sind“, Sasuke blinzelte. „Du hast keine Ahnung wo wir sind. Hab ich Recht oder hab ich Recht?“, Narutos amüsierte Stimme ärgerte ihn.

„Halt die Klappe.“, murmelte er.

„Ich hätte meine Klappe ja gehalten, aber Monsieur...“, aus den Augenwinkel konnte er eine dramatische Geste in seine Richtung erkennen: „Musste ja die Musik ausmachen um uns allen zu zeigen wie gut er doch mit den Knöpfen in seinem Auto umgehen kann.“

Sasuke merkte wie sein Griff um’s Lenkrad krampfhaft wurde. Die lahme Ente vor ihm, verbesserte seine Laune auch nicht wirklich.

„Werd nicht lächerlich“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus, während er auf eine Abbiegespur wechselte. Wenn er sich schon verirrt hatte, dann musste er nicht auch noch hinter einem Vollidioten hinterher fahren. Einen hatte er schließlich schon neben sich sitzen, das genügte. „Wie soll irgendjemand bei diesem Krach vernünftig Autofahren?“

„Dir ist schon aufgefallen, dass du hier schon einmal links gefahren bist?“, Sasuke schaute kurz zur Seite. Ein bisschen vom Uchiha-Todesblick musste mitgeschwommen haben, denn Narutos Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er schnell hinzufügte: „Okay. Ein Deal, ich dirigier dich hier raus und dafür darf ich meine Musik hören, nur nicht ganz so laut?“

Sasuke fixierte mit seinen Augen starr die Straße. Er fuhr für eine von Fußgängern gesäumte Straße in einem Kneipenviertel viel zu schnell. Langsam löste er seinen Fuß vom Gaspedal.

„Keine Antwort ist natürlich auch eine Antwort. Und da wären wir _schon wieder_.“, kommentierte Naruto von der Seite.

Der Fuß war zurück. Und mit ihm die Elektromusik.

Sasuke hasste diesen Tag wirlich.

Naruto anscheinend nicht. Er lachte. „Geht doch.“

Sasuke biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn er jetzt etwas sagte, dann würde der Typ neben ihm nur antworten. Und noch eine höhnische Bemerkung aus diesem viel zu großen Mundwerk konnte er nicht ertragen. Das würde dann zweifellos blutig enden und seine Rechtsanwaltlizenz dafür zu verlieren, war es nun wirklich nicht wert. Er versuchte also zu entspannen, seinen Fuß auf dem Gaspedal zu entkrampfen; er versetzte seinen Griff am Lenkrad und atmete tief ein.

„Also, wohin wollen wir nun? Ich würd ja vorschlagen, dass wir das Beste aus dieser Situation machen und uns ordentlich wegschießen, aber du hast ein Auto und betrunkenes Fahren unterstütz ich so was von nicht.“, Narutos Finger tappten im Takt. Sasuke verdrehte nur seine Augen.

„So moralisch von dir.“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Narutos übertriebenes Grinsen sehen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was sollte man darauf noch erwidern? „Also Wohin?“, Naruto hatte sich schräg auf den Sitz gesetzt und lehnte nun satt der Lehne gegen die Autotür, sein linkes Bein hing quer über den Sitz und seine Hände krallten sich in den hellen Jeansstoff.

„Ich könnte dich nach Hause fahren.“, Sasuke versuchte nicht all zu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen, was ihm allerdings nur mäßig gelang.

„Keine Alternative“, Narutos Stimme klang düster, als ob es ihm wirklich leid tat. „Sakura wartet da auf mich. Ich will gar nicht wissen was sie mit uns macht, wenn ich zu früh nach Hause komme... “, Sasuke schauderte unwillkürlich „... weißt du, sonst jammert sie rum, dass ich zu viele Nächte durchmache, mein Leben nicht ernst nehme und jetzt ... naja.“

„Du überlässt ihr einfach so deine Wohnung?“, Sasuke waren Besucher ja schon unangenehm, wenn er sie die ganze Zeit im Auge hatte.

„Jaaa“, seufzte Naruto. „Was könnte sie nicht alles für unanständige Dinge anstellen. Mein Gott, sie könnte _aufräumen_. “

„Wie schrecklich.“, er hatte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen können und zu seiner Überraschung lachte Naruto. Es war ein nettes Lachen, bemerkte er, während er einen kurzen Blick auf funkelnde Augen und weiße Zähne erhaschte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie das ist. Wenn du zum Beispiel reinkommst ist auf der rechten Seite der Stapel mit wichtigem Kram. Auf dem Küchentisch liegt das richtig wichtig, wichtige Zeugs, das ich unbedingt machen muss, und am Pinbrett hängen die Sachen, die eigentlich schon erledigt sein sollten. Immer wenn Sakura da war, dauert das Wochen bis ich wieder was finde. Im Ernst. Dieses Mädchen versteht einfach nicht die Schönheit, die Praxis von strategischer Unordnung...“, Es war etwas beruhigendes in der Art, in der Naruto mit seinen Händen fuchtelte und sinnloses Zeug ohne Punkt und Komma redete. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend lehnte sich Sasuke entspannt zurück und ließ sich von den Straßen führen.

„Sie sagt immer, meine Wohnung wäre eine einzige Müllheide, ich nenn es eher eine ungewöhnliche Antiquitätensammlung. Ich mein, es ist ja nicht so, als ob es bei mir stinken würde oder so. Aber Sakura ist sogar so weit gegangen und hat mit zu meinem Geburtstag einen Staubwedel geschenkt. “, Sasuke merkte wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Einen richtigen Staubwedel. Mit pink und grün und hässlich ist das Ding! Ich stand da nur so... um, Danke... und Kiba hat gelacht. Gott, hat der gelacht. Ich hätt ihm das Ding am liebsten ins Maul gesteckt und dann...“

„Ich kann das Auto bei meiner Kanzlei abstellen.“, unterbrach Sasuke den Wortschwall, bevor sein Schmunzeln noch so etwas wie ein wirkliches Lächeln werden konnte.

„... hat Ino mit den Federboakommentaren... was?“, Naruto blinzelte etwas verwirrt, seine Hände in der Luft erstarrt.

„Wir können etwas trinken. Ich stell mein Auto ab,“, wiederholte er, selbst davon überrascht wie anders, wie sanft seine Stimme klang. Mit einem Plumps waren Narutos Hände wieder in seinem Schoß gelandet. „Okay.“, murmelte er leise. Das Leder knautschte, als er sich wieder normal hinsetzte. „Du kennst...?“

„Ich weiß den Weg.“, als keine Antwort kam, schaute Sasuke kurz zum Beifahrersitz. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, Naruto war der Erste, der wegsah.

Der Rest der Fahrt war ruhig. So ruhig wie es mit Naruto nur werden konnte.

Sasuke hörte ihn zu einem bestimmten Lied summen und stellte die Musik ein bisschen lauter. Nicht so laut wie zu Beginn, aber immerhin. Naruto lachte und begann mit zu singen. Ebenso laut und falsch:

_„Yeah, woohoo! There's something in the air! Woohoo!_

_Cause i've been dreaming we could be the fire for this night !“_

Diesmal konnte Sasuke sein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

 

***

 

„Boah. Bin ich satt.“, mit einem Plumps lies sich Naruto auf die Holzbank sinken. Sasuke bevorzugte den Stuhl. „Du hast ja auch eine Familienportion alleine gegessen.“

„Ich hatte Hunger, verdammt. Kann ich was dafür, dass es in deinem komischen Restaurant nichts vernünftiges gab?“, seufzte er und rieb sich den Bauch.

„Abgesehen davon, dass das nicht mein Restaurant war, ist Pommes mit Currywurst natürlich absolut vernünftig“, Sasukes Sarkasmus beeindruckte Naruto jedenfalls nicht. „Ja, sag ich doch.“, erwiderte er nur mit einem selbstzufriedenem Grinsen.

„Aber nun zum Bier...“

Nach der ersten Runde, erzählte Naruto animiert von einem Klassenausflug, irgendwann zwischen der achten und der zehnten Klasse, wo er es dreimal geschafft hatte seine Gruppe zu verlieren und dann am Schluss beinah vergessen wurde. Und das, obwohl er dank seines Rufes als Unruhestifter extra ordinaire sich keine zehn Schritte vom Lehrpersonal entfernen durfte und nur wegen ihm eine Referendarin noch mitgekommen war, als zusätzliche Aufsichtsperson. („Ich weiß auch nicht. Plötzlich war’n sie weg.“)

In der Zeit rutschte Sasuke auf dem ungemütlichen Stuhl hin und her, während er gefühlte tausend Mal auf die Uhr schaute, dessen Zeiger sich weigerten sich auch nur ein kleines Stück zu bewegen.

 

Nach der fünften Runde, erzählte Naruto von seinem ersten Date, von dem nur er dachte, das es eins war, während seine Partnerin die ganze Zeit nach „Su Zwait“ Ausschau hielt, einem Austauschstudenten. („Hatte mich doch glatt missverstanden. Ich meinte ‚Treffen zu zweit’ und sie Treffen ‚Su Zwait’, scheiß Globalisierungskack. Bei solchen Namen muss es doch zu Missverständnissen kommen.“)

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nickte Sasuke zustimmend, während er seine Hemdärmel hochrollte. Die ersten Knöpfe hatte er schon aufgemacht und sein Jackett baumelte über der Stuhllehne.

 

Nach der siebten Runde, erzählte Naruto wie er einmal seinem Nachbarn über das Auto gepinkelt hatte. („Der Bastard hatte es nicht anders verdient. Hat sich dauernd über Ruhestörung beklagt. Wollte mich verklagen. Naja. Bin dann weggezogen. Aber erst danach.“)

„Ich bin Anwalt.“, erklärte Sasuke während er eine Visitenkarte über den Tisch schob.

„Cool.“, grinste Naruto seelig.

 

Nach der zehnten Runde begann Sasuke zu reden.

„... Und dann habe ich meinen Anzug aus der Reinigung geholt... und... und... der Fleck war noch da.“

„Ist nicht wahr!“, gurrte Naruto. Während er seine Hand hob. „Noch ne Runde,“, brüllte er über die Musik. Das war der Moment, in dem Sasuke die praktische Seite von lauten Menschen erkannte.

 

Es war die elfte Runde, in der es philosophisch wurde.

„Weißte, S’uke“, Naruto lachte. „Es ist schon komisch. Wenn man etwas nicht will, dann bekommt man es. Ich mein“, und seine Arme bewegten sich wie Windmühlen „ich hab doch in dem Videodings gesagt, dass mich keiner anrufen soll, ne? Hab ich doch gemacht.“ Sasuke nickte.

„Voll unglaublich wie viele Anrufe ich bekommen habe. Voll krass. Und von voll komischen Typen. Also da war ich echt.... hui.“

„Und haste jemand getroffen?“, es wurde schwerer für Sasuke sich zu konzentrieren.

„Neee. Pfff. Die waren mir zu strange. Nene.“, Naruto winkte ab.

„Aber du bist hier.“, Sasuke konnte beobachten wie sich Narutos Stirn in Falten zog.

„Ach ja. Das war Sakura.“

„Ja Sakura.“, Sasuke nickte. „Das ist auch so ein Ding, das ich bekommen hab, das ich nicht will.“

Naruto lachte. „Schon komisch, schon komisch...“

Die zwölfte Runde bestand aus einem Rausschmiss.

„Weißte S’uke...“, fing Naruto an, als sie draußen standen und auf das Taxi warteten, mehr mehr als weniger aufeinander gestützt: „Weißt du, nüchtern bist du voll das Arschloch.“, Sasuke grinste stolz: „Ich weiß.“

„Aber so... so bist du ganz okay, denke ich.“, Naruto kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn. „Du bist auch ganz erträglich.“, erklärte Sasuke nach einer Weile. Narutos Wärme war im starker Kontrast gegen die sonstige Winterkälte. Es war fast angenehm jemand so zu halten, dachte er bei sich. Sein eigenes Wärmkissen. Da konnte man auch mal über eine Hand auf seinem Hintern hinwegsehen.

Die Fahrt im Taxi war wenig spektakulär. Sasuke und Naruto hatten vergessen, dass sie an komplett anderen Enden der Stadt wohnten und Narutos vollkommen unschuldiges: „Kannst ja auch bei mir schlafen.“, erinnerte Sasuke an die weitere Möglichkeiten von Körperkontakt, was dazu führte, das er sich in seinem Sitz versteifte und Narutos Kopf in seinem Schoß kritisch beäugte. Eine zitternde Hand legte sich sanft auf eine der Wangen. Sachte strich er über die dünnen Narben, die Narutos Gesicht verzierten. Zuerst hatte er gedacht sie seien Schatten, bis ihm dann aufgefallen war, dass das feste Bestandteile Narutos waren.

Da hatte es ihn noch nicht gekümmert zu fragen und er hatte ignoriert, was er jetzt langsam ertastete. Narutos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem idiotisch großen Grinsen, was dazu führte, dass Sasukes Bauch zu kribbeln begann. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich glaub“, flüsterte er leise: „Ich schlaf lieber in meinem Bett.“

„Okay.“, gähnte Naruto und richtete sich langsam auf, während das Taxi immer langsamer wurde und dann zu einem Stillstand kam.

„Ich glaub, das ist mein Stop.“, er grinste noch mal unverschämt in Sasukes Richtung, die Haare zerzaust, die Jacke zerknittert. So hatte Sasuke ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen, nicht ganz nüchtern, dafür chaotisch. „Na dann raus.“, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine eignen Lippen. „Aye, aye.“, salutierte Naruto im Spaß, während er aus dem Taxi kroch. Durch die Fensterscheibe reichte er dem Fahrer Geld, winkte noch einmal Sasuke zu und torkelte dann in Richtung Haustür.

Sasuke schaute ihm hinterher, bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Dann lehnte er sich zurück. Er merkte die fehlende Wärme am Bein, dort wo Narutos Kopf gerade noch gelegen hatte, aber er lächelte trotzdem.

„Nun fahren sie schon los.“, murmelte er in Richtung Taxifahrer, während er seine Augen schloss.

 

_Feierabend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied in diesem Kapitel ist Pogo von Digitalism, ein Song auf den ich so unglaublich stand als ich diese FF geschrieben habe. Ist gefühlt wahnsinnig lang her, aber gefühlt auch immernoch ein wahnsinniger Song. Good times, good memories. 
> 
> Nächste Woche geht's weiter. Ich hoff es ist dir ein Lesegenuss wie es mir ein Schreibgenuss war.


	3. Das Danach

„Und du bekommst den verrückten Papageiliebhaber mit der Tierrechtsklage. Noch Fragen?“ Sasuke schaute in die Runde und setzte sich zufrieden hin, als ihm nur Kopfschütteln antwortete.

Das Date war eine Woche her und alles wie immer.

Sakura konnte es nicht verstehen.

Die Anderen mochten nichts ungewöhnliches festgestellt haben, aber für sie war der Tag nach dem Date ein denkwürdiger Tag gewesen. Einer, an den sie sich für immer und ewig erinnern würde.

An den Tag, an dem Sasuke Uchiha mit einem offensichtlichen (!!!) Kater (!!!) zu spät (!!!) in ihre Morgenbesprechung platzte.

Das Erste, was sie tat, war in der Mittagspause mit Naruto zu sprechen. Der war mit Kater erträglich, während Sasuke mit Akten nur so um sich feuerte.

Sie besuchte ihn in seinem Restaurant. Er hielt sich an seiner Kaffeetasse fest, als ob sie das Einzige wäre, was ihn noch am Leben hielt.

„Weißt du, ich habe keine Kopfschmerzen, mir ist nicht schlecht, aber ich bin todmüde. Bier wird definitiv unterschätzt.“, er nahm einen großen Schluck: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern nicht mehr so gesprächig war.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Naruto war zur Tür hereingetorkelt, zum Kühlschrank gegangen, hatte sich noch ein Bier aufgemacht, sich auf die Couch gesetzt und war keine zehn Minuten später eingeschlafen. Sakura hatte ihn dann unter lauten Beschimpfungen ins Bett gehievt und sein noch volles Bier ausgetrunken, bevor sie sich zu ihm legte. Das war der Vorteil eines schwulen Freundes, auch wenn er behauptete, dass er Bi war.

„Ist schon okay.“, murmelte sie, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn beinah umgebracht hätte, als er laut neben ihr schnarchte und sie vor Neugierde fast starb.

„Der Abend war auch nicht besonders spektakulär. Wir haben ein bisschen geredet, naja nichts besonderes halt.“, Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern, er bemerkte zu spät das Leuchten in Sakuras Augen.

„Ihr habt... geredet? So wie Sasuke Uchiha hat seinen Mund aufgemacht?“, stammelte sie aufgeregt, ihre Hände krallten sich in den Gurt ihrer Laptoptasche. Sakura hatte ihn noch nie freiwillig reden hören. Vor Gericht, ja. Mit Geschäftskunden auch. Mit ihr, schon seltener. Auf Empfängen, wo es, wenn man es geschickt anstellte nicht über ein „Hallo! Ach sie auch hier. Na denn, schönen Abend noch.“ Oder „Dort hinten ist das Buffet“ hinausging, eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht.

„Ähm, ja?“, Naruto beäugte sie kritisch, während er sich fragte, ob Sakura wirklich komisch reagierte oder sein Kater doch ausgewachsener war, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. „Eigentlich war’s sogar ganz cool. Ich wollt ihn irgendwann mal anrufen. Er hat noch meine CD.“

Das war der Moment, indem Sakuras Mädchenlogik einsetzte.

Mädchenlogik an sich bezeichnet einen Vorgang, den man nur schwer erklären kann. Es ist eine Art Analyse des Unbekannten. Man nimmt zum Beispiel eine zufällige Begegnung zweier Augenpaare und daraus wird dann, wenn sie erstmal durch die Mädchenlogikmaschine gefahren ist: „Der steht schon seit Wochen auf dich. Gleich wird er dich ansprechen, setz schon mal den Termin für den Frauenarzt an, du brauchst bald wieder die Pille.“

Ja, das Sprichwort: ‚Aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen’ ist ziemlich nah mit dem Arbeiten der Mädchenlogik verwandt. Allerdings, und das ist das Kuriose, liegt die Wahrheitsquote von Mädchenlogik bei satten 50 Prozent.

In diesem Fall waren es die Kombination der Worte: CD, vergessen und anrufen, die Sakuras Gehirn in Wallungen versetzte. Das gepaart mit dem Wort Date ergab nur eins:

„Oh mein Gott, Naruto“, quietschte sie aufgeregt. „Mach bloß nichts. Sasuke wird dich auf jeden Fall anrufen.“

Mädchenlogik ist eigentlich ein ziemlich diskriminierender Ausdruck für diese Art von Denkprozess. Mädchenlogik ist auch bei Männern weit verbreitet. Sätze wie: „Wie kommt der bloß auf so einen Mist?“ haben alle ihren Ursprung in einem Anfall von Mädchenlogik. Nur Naruto... der war anders.

Man kann es ehrlich nennen oder einfach nur verblödet. Jedenfalls stand er etwas verwirrt vor Sakura und konnte die Aufregung über ihre bahnbrechende

Enthüllung gar nicht teilen.

Sie war das gewohnt. Nahm ihm nur seine, mittlerweile leere, Tasse aus der Hand und führte ihn zu zwei nahestehenden Stühlen, wie eine Krankenschwester ihren bald neunzigjährigen Patienten.

„Naruto“, erklärte sie auch mit der Stimme dieser Krankenschwester. „Es ist so was von klar, dass Sasuke einen Grund brauchte, um dich noch mal zu sehen. Weißt du, er ist so ein sensibler Mensch...“

„Davon hab ich bis jetzt aber noch nichts mitbekommen.“, unterbrach Naruto sie. Es lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur, geduldig Monologen zu folgen. Eine Eigenschaft, die bei Sakura manchmal gefährlich wurde. Sie war buchstäblich eine starke Frau.

Heute jedoch nicht. Heute hob sie ganz einer gütigen Mutter gleich ihre Hand und machte ein „Tschhh.“, dabei klang sie eher wie eine Bibliothekarin auf Drogen, aber es hatte seine Wirkung. Naruto hielt die Klappe.

„Also. Er ist so ein sensibler Mensch und dann auch noch schüchtern. Natürlich konnte er dich nicht einfach so fragen. Weißt du, er muss es auf subtile Art und Weise machen, dass ist nun mal so seine Art, verstehst du?“

Naruto verstand es nicht, aber nickte. Das würde dieses Gespräch erheblich abkürzen. Das kannte er aus Erfahrung. „Also wird mich Sasuke anrufen?“, fasste er das Wesentliche zusammen.

„Nein, nein. Nicht nur anrufen. Er wird dich anrufen _wollen_.“, Sakura strahlte ihn an, als ob sie das neunte Weltwunder entdeckt hätte. Und in gewisser Hinsicht stimmte das auch.

„Und... das ist ein Unterschied?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Und ob. Naruto, Naruto... du musst echt einen Eindruck auf ihn hinterlassen haben. “, ihre Augen blitzten vor Anerkennung. Damit hatte sie ihn natürlich.

„Ach weißt du“, er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, seine Stimme betont kühl „Das war doch von Anfang an klar.“, er räusperte sich leicht „Weißt du, jeder will ein Stück vom Uzumakikuchen haben.“

„ _Sasuke_ , auf jeden Fall“, antwortete Sakura. Und Naruto nickte.

„Sasuke, auf _jeden Fall_.“

Es war Kiba, der sie zehn Minuten später unterbrach. Er räumte den Salz- und den Pfefferstreuer vom Tisch und beäugte seine zwei Freunde kritisch. Naruto war dafür bekannt etwas... anders zu sein. Aber, dass er mit Sakura an einem Tisch saß und _tuschelte_ , das war neu.

Das war so neu, dass sich keiner getraut hatte zu stören. Allerdings brauchte man Naruto langsam wirklich, wirklich in der Küche, weshalb Kiba mit den Worten: „Du bist sein Freund, du machst das schon.“ losgeschickt wurde.

Das war der Grund warum er einen sauberen Tisch abräumte. „Ähm Mädels, Kaffeklatsch ist um.“, sagte er, während er mit einem Tuch in der Luft rumwirbelte. „Ich muss jetzt putzen.“ Sakuras Wangen waren etwas gerötet, wahrscheinlich vom ganzen giggeln und gackern. Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen und drückte noch einen Kuss auf Narutos Wange. Alles normal soweit. Wirklich beängstigend waren aber Narutos weitgeöffneten blauen Augen, wie sie sich ihm langsam zuwandten. So unschuldig wie ein Kind. „Weißt du Kiba.“, hauchte er: „Er wird mich anrufen.“ Nur, um sich dann kichernd in Richtung Küche zu begeben.

Mit einem Klick setzte er die Streuer zurück auf den Tisch. Wie gesagt, das war... neu.

Weniger spektakulär war Sasukes Reaktion, als Sakura eine Stunde später an seine Tür klopfte. Es gab nämlich keine. Ermutigt davon kein: „Nein!“ gehört zu haben, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und steckte ihren Kopf durch den Spalt.

Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen wie eine Pillendose in eine Schreibtischschublade gestopft wurde, bevor sich dunkle Augen auf sie richteten. „Was willst du?“

Das war seine Form einer freundlichen Einladung zu einem Plausch in seinem Büro. Sie winkte mit einem Aktenordner, ihrer Eintrittskarte zu etwas Sasuke-Zeit und betrat den Raum. „Ich hab hier die Daten für unser kleines Verkehrsunfallopfer.“, strahlte sie ihn an. Er zeigte mit der Hand auf den Stuhl der seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber stand, auf den sich Sakura allzu eifrig setzte, während sie Sasuke die Papiere auf den Tisch zuschob.

„Fünf Autos in zwei Jahren. Da war ein Baum im Weg, dort eine Leitplanke. Einmal sogar eine Bahnschranke. Jemand besseren hätte unsere liebe Frau Sanders gar nicht hinten reinfahren können. Wie sich jemand mit so einem Register vor’s Gericht traut, ist mir ein Rätsel. Einziges Problem für uns: Bis jetzt saß bei solchen Unglücksfällen immer sein Sohn am Steuer.“, erklärte sie, während sie es sich bequem machte. Das war ihre Art von Smalltalk. Andere redeten übers Wetter um ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen, bei Sasuke mussten es Fakten sein. „Ein Detail, das wir genügend runterspielen können.“, setzte dieser ihren Gedankengang fort. „Wir müssen nur einen Anwalt nehmen, der die Gegenpartei kaum zu Wort kommen lässt.“

„Damit scheidest du aus.“, Sakura grinste und verschränkte ihre Hände vor den überkreuzten Knien. Sasukes Augen verengten sich, aber er sagte nichts. Seine Art ihr zuzustimmen. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, begann er die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch herum zu schieben und auf seiner Tastatur herumzutippen. Für Sakura hieß das, dass er das Gespräch für beendet erklärte.

Sie lehnte sich weiter in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Seine langen, schlanken Finger flogen über die Tastatur und sein Blick war starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Der Rolladen war halb heruntergelassen und sperrte somit einen Großteil des Tageslichts aus. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht genau, das vom bläulichen Schein des Monitors fahl und blaß aussah, seine Augen, in denen sich ein Teil des Schirms spiegelte.

‚So sieht also ein verliebter Mann aus’, dachte sie und lächelte.

„Weißt du...“, fing sie an, als eine Minute Schweigen vergangen war und weder das stetige Tippen aufgehört, noch sie sich irgendwie bewegt hatte. Sie begann mit ihrem Beine zu wippen. „Ich hab da gehört, dass du gestern überaus... _gesprächig_ warst.“, Das Tippen der Tastatur verstummte augenblicklich. Sasukes Augen bohrten sich in ihre, aber er sagte nichts. Sie entschied sich noch expliziter zu werden. „Ich habe auch gehört, dass da jemand eine CD in deinem Auto _vergessen_ hat...“

„Ist das so?“, Sasukes Finger lagen immer noch auf der Tastatur, während er ihr Gesicht genau musterte und ohne es zu wollen, schauderte sie bei seinem intensiven Blick.

„Ja, das ist so.“ Sakura hasste diese Momente, in denen sie sich Sasuke unterlegen fühlte. „Und das ist dir natürlich überhaupt noch nicht aufgefallen...“, sie versucht es mit Ironie zu überspielen.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe heute Morgen ein Taxi genommen.“, sein Ton war nüchtern, was sie aus dem Konzept brachte. „Aber gestern Abend, Sasuke. Ich kenne dich, es gibt absolut nichts, an das du nicht denkst.“, ihr Lächeln ließ sie selbstsicherer aussehen, als sie sich fühlte. Aber darin hatte sie Übung. Sie war eine Anwältin und arbeitete mit Sasuke Uchiha zusammen. Das kam mit dem Job.

Er seufzte und nahm eine Hand von der Tastatur um sich die Stirn zu reiben, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Sakura. Du bist ein intelligentes Mädchen. Deshalb arbeitest du hier. Sag mir, wie viel Alkohol musst du trinken, damit dein IQ auf das Niveau einer Erbse sinkt?“

„Ich dachte nur...“, stammelte sie jetzt. Zu unsicher, um es verbergen zu können. Er winkte ab. „Bitte. Ich muss arbeiten. Wenn du also...“ er reichte ihr die Akte, mit der sie ursprünglich hereingekommen war. Sie musste aufstehen, um sie greifen zu können. Wie betäubt stakste sie zur Tür. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Sie war sich so sicher gewesen. Alle Zeichen hatten gestimmt. Es war... es konnte nicht sein.

„Aber... du willst sie ihm doch zurück geben?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus, als sie die Hand schon auf der Türklinke hatte.

„Ich werde Hinata bitten sie zu holen und dir zu bringen. Du kannst sie dann für ihn mitnehmen.“, murmelte er, seine Augen schon wieder auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

Wie gesagt, bei Mädchenlogik betragen die Chancen auf Richtigkeit magere 50 Prozent.

„Er hat nicht angerufen.“ Naruto lies sich auf den Stuhl fallen und schaute Sakura vorwurfsvoll an. Der Eistee, der bis gerade eben noch größtenteils im Glas war, war nun übergeschwappt und verteilte sich auf den Tisch, überzog seine Hände mit einem klebrigen Film. Zu ungestüm hatte er es auf die Tischplatte knallen lassen. Naruto stöhnte und wischte sich die Finger an seiner Hose ab. Das war eine seiner Angewohnheiten, die Sakura ihm auszutreiben wollte.

Heute hielt sie ihren Mund. Gott, hatte sie diesen Moment gefürchtet. Aus Mittwoch wurde Donnerstag, aus Donnerstag Freitag und sie hatte Naruto weder die CD gegeben, noch aufgeklärt. Es war feige, aber Naruto war so glücklich gewesen, er hatte sich so gefreut. Grausam wäre es ihn von seiner Wolke zu früh runter zu holen, das konnte sie nicht verantworten. Es wäre menschenfeindlich, ungehörig und einfach ganz, ganz falsch gewesen.

Und außerdem... musste sie dann zugeben, dass sie Unrecht gehabt hatte.

Aber mit dem Herausschieben, war das immer größere werdende schlechte Gewissen gekommen. Wie ein Monstrum verfolgte sie es. Es war unter ihrem Bett, im Aktenschrank, zwischen den Linsen ihres Mittagsessen, sogar in ihrer Badewanne versteckte es sich hinter dem Duschhang.

Sie nahm es mit, wenn sie schlafen ging und am nächsten Morgen war es noch ein Stückchen gewachsen. Es hatte ihr gesamtes Zimmer eingenommen. Ach was, die ganze Stadt, wenn nicht sogar Welt.

Sakura fühlte sich so schlecht, dass es Narutos ganze Überzeugungskraft brauchte, um sie von ihrem Versteckspiel zu kurieren. „Sakura!“, hatte er gebrüllt und gegen ihre Tür gehämmert. „Dein Boss ist ein Bastard!“

Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie jetzt die Tür nicht öffnete, sie am Monster ersticken würde.

Also saßen sie jetzt an ihrem Küchentisch, mitten in der Nacht. Und Sakura konnte ihren Blick beim besten Willen nicht von ihren sich windenden Händen befreien. Sie saß still da und hörte zu.

Und Naruto erzählte.

Er erzählte breit, er erzählte lang. Und hatte Sakura am Anfang noch geknickt genickt und zu allem ja und Amen gesagt, was Narutos Mund gerade so verlassen hatte, so war sie jetzt in einem Zustand der tiefsten Verwirrung. Naruto sprach nicht von seinem gebrochenen Herzen, von dem erniedrigenden Gefühl zurückgewiesen worden zu sein, von den elenden Qualen, die Liebende durchwaten und bei denen ihnen keiner helfen kann... er sprach von einer CD.

„Ich verstehe nicht.“, stammelte sie. Und es waren vertauschte Rollen, denn Narutos Finger tappten ungeduldig auf den Tisch und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast in einem Ton, der deutlich zeigte, dass es ihn nervte, noch einmal alles zu erklären.

„Weißt du Sakura. Ich _weiß_ , dass ich den besten Musikgeschmack in der Stadt habe. Und ich wusste, dass er ein Bastard war, aber, dass er soweit geht, dass er sich meine CD klaut, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Weißt, du so ein dreckiger Dieb. So was soll Anwalt sein! Kann er dafür nicht seine Lizenz verlieren? Sakura, du bist doch auch Anwältin. Verklagen wir ihn! Rechnen wir ab. Das wird so groß in den Tagesnachrichten. Sasuke Uchiha, Geizkragen zieht armen Koch ab...“

„Naruto... du besitzt das Restaurant.“ zum Schluß hatte er wild mit den Armen gestikuliert und dabei beinah sein Glas vom Tisch gefegt, hätte Sakura es nicht schnell weggezogen.

„... pöh. Das ist doch Firlefanz. Zieht armen, Waisen ab, das ist besser.“

„Aber Sasuke ist doch auch...“

„Und dann kommt er ins Gefängnis, und das hat er auch verdient. Weißt du, was ich diese Woche hören musste? Weißt du es?“ Energisch hatte er auf den Tisch geklopft, dass nun auch ihr unberührter Tee überschwappte. Sie klammerte sich an Narutos Glas fest. Zu fassungslos, um sich weiterhin miserabel zu fühlen.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht.“ Verdammt sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht.

„Nirvana!“ Und alles, worum es ging...

„Ich dachte du magst Nirvana.“... war eine billige CD?

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Ich habe Ohrwürmer! Kannst du dir das vorstellen wie es ist, wenn man zufällig „Rape me“ vor sich hinsummt und plötzlich steht Sai hinter dir? Ich schwöre dir, hätte ich in diesem Moment nicht dieses Messer nicht in der Hand gehabt, es wäre übel geworden... und das ist alles nur die Schuld dieses Bastards, der meine CD nicht rausrücken will.“

Wo war da die Romantik?

„Naruto, warum bist du hier?“, fragte sie, plötzlich sehr müde.

„Ruf ihn an und sag ihm er soll mir meine CD wiedergeben.“, Naruto hingegen wirkte wach, entschlossen und ein bisschen wie ein Kind. Er saß da mit verschränkten Armen und blickte Sakura unverwandt an.

„Idiot.“, murmelte sie. Ihre Finger vorsichtig vom klebrigen Glas lösend. „Es ist halb zwei.“

„Ist mir doch egal.“, murmelte er. Nun fehlte nur noch die vorgeschobene Unterlippe. Sakura lächelte. Bis ihr einfiel, was auf ihrem Nachtisch lag. Zwischen Modezeitschriften und Zeitungsartikeln gut versteckt.

„Naruto... ich...“

„Sakura, bitte. Es geht mir doch nur um die CD. Wirklich nur darum.“ Seine Stimme war fast flehend geworden. Sein Blick durchdringend. Und dann verstand sie. Es ging _nicht_ nur darum. Es ging um viel mehr. Sie lag nicht mit allem falsch.

„Naruto...“, ihre Stimme war sanft, ihr Blick bedauernd. „Ich hab sie. Es tut mir Leid.“ Einen Moment war es still. Dann...

„Woah! Endlich! Ich dachte ich kriege das Ding nie wieder.“ Naruto war aufgesprungen und lief nun in der Küche hin und her, hob willkürlich Dinge auf und schaute in alle möglichen Ecken. „Wo hast du sie hin?“

„Im Schlafzimmer, neben dem Bett.“, kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen war Naruto schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. Sie hörte ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer brüllen. „Weißt du, die Hälfte der Titel kenn ich noch nichtmal. Hat mir der Eine aus dem Club gebrannt, wo wir letzte Woche waren. Weißt du, der DJ. Wortkarger Typ, aber hammer Musikgeschmack. Es hätte ewig gedauert die Dinger wieder zusammenzukriegen.“, seine Worte wurden lauter als er zurückkam. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Sorry, dass ich noch so spät da war. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt.“, lächelte er. Er sah aus wie immer. „Naruto... es tut mir so Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sasuke...“

„Ach der...“, er winkte ab: „Du willst ja nicht auf mich hören. Seit Jahren predige ich dir, dass er ein Bastard ist und du arbeitest immer noch da.“

„Nein, das mein ich doch nicht, ich...“

„Du, ich muss dann auch mal gehen. Wollte irgendwann noch mal ins Bett. Muss morgen arbeiten und so.“ er gähnte und streckte sich demonstrativ.

„Naruto, ich...“, versuchte sie es erneut. Zwecklos.

„Ich find schon die Tür. Schlaf gut.“, er winkte und lächelte.

Und dann war er weg und alles wie immer.

Sakura konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

 

Nichts war wie vorher.

Sasuke konnte es nicht verstehen.

Vor einer Woche noch hatte er das Radio nicht einmal angefasst. Hatte sich nichts aus der Musik gemacht, nichts aus Currywurst, nichts aus Pistaziensoße, nichts aus einem blauen Himmel, nichts aus Orangen, aus Taxis.

Er machte sich Sorgen. Das war nicht normal. Das ging zu schnell. Das...

Er drehte das Radio lauter.

_„It’s been quite of a while since I could experience your brightness...“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und aus nächster Woche wurde ein bisschen mehr. Es tut mir so Leid, aber ich hab es schlicht und ergreifend einfach vergessen gehabt. Ich bitte viel, viel, vielmals um Entschuldigung. Nächstes Kapitel nun in einer Woche. Damit wären wir auch schon am Ende. Kinners, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich hoffe es gefällt zumindest. Über ein Ja oder Nein würde ich mich mächtig freuen.


	4. Das Damoklesschwert

Eine alte Weisheit sagt: Wenn das Leben dir Zitronen gibt, mach Limonade draus.

 

Sasuke hatte nie viel von diesem Spruch gehalten. Seine Lebensweisheit war viel simpler: Es gibt keine Zitronen. Verdrängung war alles.

 

Und es funktionierte wunderbar.

 

Ein paar Überstunden morgens, ein paar Überstunden abends, sodass es schon lange dunkel war, wenn er die Tür zu seinem Apartment aufschloss. Und wenn der Schlaf nicht kam, dann gab es zu Hause auch jede Menge Dinge zu erledigen. Der Müll musste runtergebracht, die Porzelansammlung seiner Großtante abgestaubt, die Fenster geputzt, die Bücher in seinem Bibliothekszimmer nach Todesdaten der Autoren sortiert werden. Dies waren selbstverständlich nur Nebensächlichkeiten, Pausenbeschäftigungen. Hauptsächlich wälzte Sasuke nun auch von zu Hause aus Akten, bis er über ihnen einschlief und sich am nächsten Morgens Tintenflecken aus dem Gesicht reiben konnte.

 

Er war so müde, dass er sich nur noch auf eine Sache konzentrieren konnte. Und diese Sache war Arbeit. Und die Arbeit lief gut. Das Leben war also gut.

 

Er bemerkte nicht die vorsichtigen Blicke seiner Kollegen, er bemerkte nicht die Vitaminshakes, die Hinata ihm auf den Schreibtisch stellte, morgens um sechs, kurz bevor er ins Büro gestürmt kam, er bemerkte auch nicht die überraschten Blicke seiner Kunden, wenn sie sein müdes Gesicht kurz streiften und er bemerkte vor allem nicht Sakura, die gerade in diesem Moment sein Büro betrat.

Er hörte nur ein "Sasuke" und versuchte sein offensichtliches Zusammenzucken durch einen Griff zum nächstliegenden Kugelschreiber zu kaschieren, was ihm nur mäßig gelang. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich behutsam, bevor sie mit langsamen Schritten sich seinem Schreibtisch näherte.

 

Sakuras Blick wanderte über die Aktenberge, die Sasuke irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Tage oder Wochen auf seinem Schreibtisch angestapelt hatte, über die Tastatur, die quer über einer Polizeiakte lag und landete erst ganz zum Schluss bei Sasukes eigentlichem Gesicht. Sie seufzte und ließ sich mit einem Plumps auf dem Besucherstuhl fallen. All ihre gut gemeinten Ratschläge der letzten Wochen waren buchstäblich auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Sasuke, der früher schon ein "Herein" geknurrt hatte, bevor man überhaupt klopfen konnte, hatte plötzlich die Konzentrationsspanne eines Goldfisches. Er selbst wollte das nicht hören, aber die Rechtschreibfehler in den internen Memos sprachen Bände. Das war vorher noch nie passiert. Wenn das so weiterging, würde es nur ein paar Wochen dauern und Sasuke vor Erschöpfung einfach zusammenbrechen. "Hast du heute schon was gegessen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Seine Antwort war eine fahrige Geste mit der Hand, ein Wegwischen ihrer Sorgen.

 

"Hast du was Wichtiges zu sagen, oder gefällt dir mein Büro einfach nur?", war die verbale Ergänzung als sie ihn nur mit einem sorgenvollen Blick anstarrte.

 

Langsam öffnete sie die Akte in ihrer Hand und begann über den letzten Fall zu reden, den Blick fest auf Sasukes glasige Augen gerichtet, sich wundernd, wie viel von dem was sie sagte wirklich sein Ziel erreichte.

 

So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Es war Zeit die großen Geschütze aufzufahren.

 

**

 

"Dienstbesprechung. Nimm deine Jacke mit, wir gehen raus."

 

Sasuke zuckte zusammen, diesmal war es Shikamaru, der sich bis zum langen Ende seines Schreibtischs vorgetastet hatte. Sich in sein Büro zu Schleichen war anscheinend zum neuen Volkssport seiner Abteilung geworden. Ein Trend, den er absolut zu unterbinden hatte.

 

"Dienstbesprechung?" Sasukes Blick huschte kurz zu dem Post-It, das am unteren Ende seines Monitors befestigt war. Dort standen zwei Telefonkonferenzen und ein kurzes Morgenmeeting mit der Marketingabteilung. Von einer großen Dienstbesprechung war nichts zu lesen. "Es ist nicht Montag", grummelte er.

Shikamaru verdrehte die Augen. "Notfall", war seine knappe Antwort. Seine Jacke hatte er schon unter den Arm geklemmt, bereit zum Gehen.

 

Ein letzter sehnsüchtiger Blick auf den gerade angefangenen Bericht war alles, was Sasuke übrig blieb, bevor er mit einem Seufzer seinen Mantel vom Haken nahm und sich seinem Schicksal ergab.

 

*

 

Der Weg, den Shikamaru einschlug, war Sasuke nicht bekannt.

 

Das naheliegende Viertel mit den Cafés und Restaurants, zu denen sie ihre Geschäftskunden einluden, befand sich in genau der anderen Richtung. Doch anstatt links zu gehen, hatten sie gleich eine scharfe Rechtskurve eingeschlagen. Sie gingen zu Fuß.

 

Sasuke vergrub die Hände noch ein bisschen tiefer in seine Taschen und duckte sich in den Schal. Der raue Wind in seinem Gesicht fühlte sich unwirklich an. Es musste ein paar Wochen her gewesen sein, dass er das letzte Mal einfach eine Strasse entlang gegangen war. Shikamarus Gang war langsam und gemächlich. Sasuke ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer wieder sein Tempo anpassen musste, um nicht vorzurennen. Er kannte den Weg nicht, ärgerte sich und dachte an den angefangenen Bericht, den er noch heute Nachmittag abgeben wollte.

 

Nach zehn Minuten ereichten sie einen kleinen Laden, den Sasuke noch nie gesehen hatte. Er sah gemütlich aus, war ganz im Stil der Kneipen seiner Studentenzeit mit abgewetzten Sofas vollgestellt vor denen kleine Tischchen mit Blumenvasen aufgebaut waren. In der Ecke stand ein Gaderobenständer und Zeitungen lagen aus, die Wände waren in frischem Grün gestrichen und über und über mit Bildern behangen. Nur im Eingang waren ein paar Tische gestellt an denen man bequem Essen konnte. Shikamaru führte sie zielsicher daran vorbei. Sasuke war verwirrt. Dies war kein Ort, den er für eine Besprechung ausgesucht hätte. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er Sakuras pinken Haarschopf im hinteren Teil des Cafés ausmachen konnte. Um sie herum war der Rest seiner Abteilung verteilt, die sich in einer besonders großen Sofaecke lümmelten.

 

"Sasuke!", rief Sakura freudig, "Setz dich, wir wollten grad mit Essen anfangen!", sie klopfte auf einen großen Sessel neben ihr, der noch frei war. Sasuke blieb unsicher stehen. Sein Blick schweifte über die Sandwichhäppchen und sonstige Appetizer, die über die kleinen Tischchen in der Mitte aufgebaut waren. Der Rest der Gruppe war in lockeren Gesprächen vertieft und würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes. Shikamaru hatte sich schon auf die andere Seite der Tische gesetzt, weit weg von Sasuke. Ein strategisch kluger Zug, denn Sasuke brodelte innerlich. Für sowas wurde er aus dem Büro gezerrt. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Pause machen jetzt auch als 'Dienstbesprechung' verkauft werden kann", Sasuke war ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden. Wie um seinen Punkt zu untermalen verschränkte er die Arme.

 

Sakura rollte nur mit den Augen. "Ja, ich weiß. Schrecklich. Aber was soll ich sagen, es gibt anscheinend so eine neumodische Studie, die besagt, dass Arbeit in einem wohnlichen Mileu viel besser läuft. Ich würd ihr ja auch gar keinen Glauben schenken, aber ich mein, wenn Itachi, etwas in Auftrag gibt...", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, zuckte stattdessen nur mit ihren Schultern.

 

Sasukes Augen verengten sich. "Itachi?", hakte er nach, "Wann? Wie?"

 

"Hast du das Memo aus Amerika etwa nicht bekommen? Letzten Monat irgendwann.", Sakuras Augen waren so grün und groß und unschuldig, dass er es ihr beinah abgenommen hätte überrascht zu sein. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern etwas in der Art gelesen zu haben, aber da waren nur verschwommene Bilder seines E-Mail-accounts.

 

"Itachi?", fragte er noch einmal. Diesmal langsamer.

 

"Jaaah, Itachi. Nun, komm, setz dich", Sakura klopfte auf das Polster des Sessels. "Und du musst diese Kressesandwiches probieren. Die sind der Wahnsinn, ach und der frische Ingwertee! Warte, ich bestell dir einen.", sie begann wild mit der einen Hand einen Kellner herbeizuwedeln, während sie ihm mit der anderem das Brotstück entgegenhielt.

Langsam lies sich Sasuke sinken. Betäubt griff er nach dem Sandwich und begann wie mechanisch zu kauen. Itachi also, dachte er bei sich, war ja klar, dass ihm Amerika nicht reichte. Zusätzlich musste er auch noch die Nase in Sasukes Angelegenheiten stecken. Einmal ein Bastard, immer ein Bastard.

 

Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht das Lächeln auf Sakuras Lippen, oder den Blick, den sie mit Shikamaru austauschte. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass er mittlerweile sein zweites Sandwich praktisch hinunterschlang - sein erstes Essen an diesem Tag oder dass er noch nicht einmal seinen Mantel aufgeknöpft hatte. Es war ein anderes Geräusch, ein Rumpeln und ein "Au!", das ihn aufhorchen ließ und dann konnte er nur noch die Arme zur Seite reißen und zuschauen wie sich ein Schwall heißes Wasser direkt vor seine Füße ergoß.

 

Mit einem Schlag war es still um den Tisch, wie gebannt starrten alle auf den Fleck am Boden oder zumindest in Sasukes Richtung, aufgescheckt vom Schrei des Kellners oder dem Klirren der Tasse, die an der Tischkante zersprungen war. Sasuke war der Erste, der sich wieder fing: "Du!", grollte er in Richtung Kellner, der mit einem verwunderten Gesicht zu Boden schaute, das Tablett nun frei in der Hand schwingend. Bei der Anrede flickerten seine Augen vom Boden hoch zu Sasuke. "Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"

 

"Sorry", kam nur die gequälte Antwort des Kellners. "Ich hab die Kante hier nicht gesehen und..."

 

"Tsk. Genau, die Kante und nicht simple Unfähigkeit.", Sasuke hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und murmelte in den Raum hinein. Gerade laut genug, dass ihn der Kellner ganz genau verstehen konnte.

 

"Was zur Hölle?", plusterte dieser sich auf: "Ich hab mich entschuldigt. Ich kann nicht mehr machen. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn ich könnte, würd ich auch nicht mehr tun, da sie ja anscheinend einfach nur'n Arsch mit Ohren sind.", er hatte sich vor Sasuke aufgebaut. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte ihn wütend von Oben an. Ein Husten, das sich sehr nach einem ersticktes Lachen anhörte, kam von der Seite. Sasuke stand auf.

 

"Wie hast du mich genannt?", grollte er und schüttelte Sakuras Hand, die ihn zurückhalten wollte, vom Handgelenk.

 

"Arsch...", fauchte der Kellner, den Blick fest auf Sasukes Augen gerichtet "mit zwei Ohren." und wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, zog er einmal heftig an Sasukes rechtem Ohr.

 

Sasuke spürte die Hitze, die in sein Gesicht stieg, eine Mischung aus gefühlter Demütigung und Wut, er spürte das Pochen in seinem Ohr und sah das selbszufriedene Grinsen des Kellners. Mit einem Satz hatte er sich auf ihn gestürzt.

 

Nur am Rande registrierte er den Knall, mehr spürte er den eigenen Aufprall. Er hörte das "Uff", des Kellners unter ihm und krallte sich instinktiv fester. Seine Stirn knallte gegen etwas Hartes, eine Nase oder ein Kinn und seine Beine verhakten sich mit denen unter ihm. Bevor der erste Schlagabtausch stattfinden und lange bevor Sasukes Gehirn wieder einsetzen konnte, wurde er schon von einer starken Hand hoch gezogen.

 

"Was ist denn hier los? Kiba?", hörte er es von der anderen Seite des Raumes kommen und blinzelte. Da stand jemand mit einem Messer in der Hand. Er kannte diese Person, kannte die Stimme, das blonde Haar und die blauen Augen. Von all den Wiedersehen, die Sasuke sich ausgemalt hatte, ähnelte kein Einziges dem hier.

 

"Ey Naruto, das hier is nicht meine Schuld, dieser Penner hier", ein Finger wurde anklangend in Sasukes Richtung erhoben, "hat mich provoziert. Du weißt, dass ich keine Scheiße fresse." Er konnte sehen wie Narutos Blick auf ihm landete. Er wollte sich abwenden, aber dieser verdammte orange Pullover hypnotisierte ihn.

Naruto blinzelte ihn an. "Sasuke?", sagte er mehr verwundert als alles andere, er ließ das Messer sinken "Was machst du denn hier?"

 

Das war eine wirklich gute Frage. Der bittere Geschmack der Wut war wie weggeblasen. Das Einzige, was übrig blieb war Fassungslosigkeit über das, was er gerade getan hatte. Hatte er sich wirklich auf einen Kellner gestürzt? Seit wann war er wieder der bittere 16-jährige mit zu viel Wut in der Brust?

 

"Betriebsausflug.", grummete er, patziger als er beabsichtigt hatte. Seine Stimme hatte ihm in dem Moment aufgehört zu gehorchen, als sein Herz wie wild zu pochen begann. "Ich geh zurück ins Büro.", er drehte sich zu seiner Abteilung, die immernoch auf ihren Sesseln wie festgefroren saß. "Ich erwarte euch in 15 Minuten zurück.", sagte er zu niemanden bestimmten. Er musste hier raus, bevor er das letzte Stückchen Würde verlor. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sein Portmonnai in der Hand und zog irgendeinen Schein hervor, den er auf den Tisch segeln ließ. Ohne jemanden mit seinem Blick zu streifen, besonders nicht Naruto, durchquerte er das Cafe auf den Weg zur Tür.

 

Sein Herz klopfte viel zu schnell. Er hoffte, dass es nur für ihn wie eine Flucht aussah.

 

***

 

"Was zur Hölle, Sasuke?"

 

Sakura kam in sein Büro gestürmt und war nicht glücklich. Sasuke konnte ehrlich nicht von sich behaupten überrascht zu sein. Seit er von seinem kleinen Ausflug, wie er es in seinem Kopf selber nannte, zurück gekommen war, hatte er nichts anderes gemacht als auf seinen Bildschirm zu starren und sich genau die selbe Frage immer und immer wieder zu stellen. Er hatte nur auf Sakura gewartet, um ihr seine Antwort zu geben.

 

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", murmelte er. Die Hände lässig auf der Tastatur liegend, so als habe sie ihn bei irgendetwas unterbrochen, was er jetzt unbedingt weiterführen wolle.

 

"'Nen Scheiß weißt du. Ich mein das grad eben war ja nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Sasuke, du bist raus. Und ich meine mit raus, richtig raus. Wärst du 14 hätte ich zu deinem Stunt gerade eben 'Hilferuf eines unverstandenen Kindes' gesagt, aber so.", ihre Hände, die bis eben noch wild in der Gegend herumgefuchtelt hatten, blieben mit Sakuras Innehalten in der Luft stehen und fielen zur Seite, so als ob auch ihnen die Puste ausgegangen wäre.

 

Sie selbst seufzte und setzte sich. "Sasuke, du weißt, dass ich immer nur das Beste für dich will. Und egal, was ich sage, ich meine das mit Liebe, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu viel Liebe." Er starrte nur in ihre Richtung, unsicher wo er ihren plötzlichen Anfall verorten sollte. Sie starrte zurück. Sein Kopf machte eine vage Wendung zur Seite, was sie anscheinend als Zeichen zum Weitermachen sah.

Sie saß da und holte einmal tief Luft.: "Ich will, dass du Urlaub nimmst."

 

Er war sich sicher sich verhört zu haben. "Bitte was?"

 

"Ich will, dass du Urlaub nimmst. Vier Wochen mindestens.", ihre Stimme war langsam, die Worte klar. Der Inhalt absoluter Hummbug.

 

"Nein."

 

"Sasuke, hör mir zu....", Sakura beugte sich vor, wollte eine seiner Hände greifen. Sasuke kannte diese Psychospielchen, hatte sie ihr selbst beigebracht. Für die ganz harten Fälle, die überzeugt werden wollten.

 

Er spürte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er versuchte sie runterzuschlucken: "Ich sagte 'Nein'. Geh."

 

Sakura rührte sich nicht. "Du machst Fehler. Da hast noch nie Fehler gemacht, ich habe noch nie unüberzeugte Klienten aus deinem Büro kommen, ich habe dich noch nie buchstäblich auf jemanden Stürzen sehen und doch ist beides allein heute passiert und wir haben noch nichtmal vier.", sie schluckte, holte eine Pause. Sasuke beobachtete sie genau. Das Händeknäul in ihrem Schoß verriet ihre Nervösität: "Ich habe hier eine Liste mit Beschwerden. Wenn du nicht freiwillig gehst, reich ich sie weiter an den Firmenrat."

 

"Was genau willst du damit sagen?", Sasuke war nicht dumm, aber er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören. Sie antwortete ohne zu zögern.

 

"Du brauchst eine Pause. Freiwillig oder erzwungen, das liegt an dir."

 

"Du drohst mir?", das Rausstrecken ihres Kinns war das einzige Zeichen, dass sie Sasukes gefährlichen Unterton verstanden hatte. .

 

"Alle sehen es. Alle sagen es. Ich bin die Einzige, die es dir sagt: Du hast diese komische Suche nach dem 'underneath the underneath' soweit getrieben, dass es bei dir kein oben mehr gibt."

 

"Raus!"

 

Er musste fast gebrüllt haben, doch mehr als ein kleines Zucken war in Sakura nicht zu erkennen. Sie blickte Sasuke nur weiterhin unverwandt an, ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine. Wann hatte sie aufgehört ihn zu fürchten? "Wenn ich dich morgen hier sehe, geht die E-Mail raus.", dann stand sie auf. Er lachte. Sein freudloses Lachen:"Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich dich nicht einfach feuere?"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um, es war das erste Mal, dass er sie bei diesem Gespräch lächeln sah. "Du hattest schon immer deine eigene Logik, aber du warst nie ungerecht. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann lies einfach mal einen deiner letzten Berichte selber durch."

 

Das Klicken der Klinke, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß, war überraschend laut.

 

***

 

Verzweifelte Zeiten brauchten verzweifelte Maßnahmen.

 

Zunächst hatte Sasuke das getan, was er am Besten konnte. Man erinnere sich nur an die Limonade und die nichtexistenten Zitronen.

 

Bei genauerer Betrachtung entschlüsselten sich für ihn Sakuras Anmaßung mehr als eine neue Variante ihrer möchtegernpsycho und -philosophischen Trips. Er wusste, dass er gut war. Er wusste, dass sie nur bluffte. Sie konnte das einfach nicht ernst gemeint haben. Und was hieß schon alle? Büros waren dafür bekannt Lästerhochburgen zu sein und ein junger Boss war liebstes Ziel solcher Intrigen. Sie gönnten ihm nicht den Erfolg.

 

Und trotzdem landete der Kursor immer wieder auf den gespeicherten Dateien. Es war als hätten sich Sakuras Anschuldigungen in seinem Hinterkopf eingenistet, so absurd wie sie auch waren. Er bekämpfte die Versuchung bis er nicht mehr Kämpfen konnte. Nichts machte einen hilfloser gegenüber Zweifel als die unendlichen Weiten zwischen Bett und Zimmerdecke. Es war in seinem Zimmer, genauer gesagt sogar noch auf seinem Bett als der Doppelklick gewann. Sasuke begann zu lesen und er laß die ganze Nacht durch.

 

Als es fünf Uhr war, normalerweise die Zeit, in der seine Morgendusche fällig war, stand er mit schwachen Beinen auf und stakste zum nächsten Regal. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Kopf war voller wirrer Gedanken.

Es war Zeit für Alkohol, vielleicht würde er betrunken das begreifen können, was sein nüchternes Hirn nicht fassen konnte. Er wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Er hatte Fehler gemacht. Viele Fehler. Große Fehler. Und noch schlimmer: Sakura hatte Recht.

 

Normalerweise war Sieben Uhr die Zeit seines zweiten Kaffees und er hatte gerade seine erste E-Mailrunde beendet. Und auch dieser Morgen hätte nicht anders ausgesehen, wäre da nicht der kleine, aber feine Unterschied, dass Sasuke ausgenockt auf dem Sofa lag, eine halbvolle Flasche Wiskey zu seinen Füßen.

 

**

 

Die erste Woche verflog für Sasuke. Wenn er nicht trank, saß er da und starrte in die Leere. Manchmal klingelte es. Zunächst am Telefon, dann an der Tür. Dann und wann zog er die Decke über den Kopf. Oft, machte er nichts.

 

Die zweite Woche hätte ähnlich ausgesehen, wäre die Decke nicht buchstäblich von seinem Kopf gezogen worden.

 

"Als ich Urlaub gesagt habe, dachte ich irgendwie an etwas anderes.", Sakura stand über ihm und hatte eine Hand in die Hüften gestemmt, mit der anderen hielt sie immer noch den Zipfel seiner Decke fest.

 

"Hn. Lass mich.", murmelte er nur und drehte sich um, den Kopf tief in seine Sofapolster verbuddelnd. Er hörte das Seufzen hinter sich. "Hilf mir mal.", sagte Sakura zu irgendjemand, Sasuke hatte die zweite Person im Raum noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, schaute er auf. Und starrte. "Was macht der denn hier?", zischte er, den Blick nicht von Naruto nehmend.

 

"Bastard.", wurde ihm entgegen gemurmelt: "Du stinkst."

 

Sasukes Kopf pochte und diese grausam laute Stimme machte es auch nicht besser. Mit einem Ruck wurde er hochgezogen, er wollte sich wehren, aber das war ein bisschen schwierig, wenn alles beschlossen hatte sich gerade jetzt viel zu schnell zu drehen. Er bekämpfte den Brechreiz, der langsam in ihm hochstieg, während er in irgendeine Richtung gezerrt wurde.

 

Ihm war schlecht, er war irgendwo, seine Augen hatte er anscheinend zugeniffen und gerade als er den Versuch wagen wollte sie langsam wieder zu öffnen, traf es ihn wie einen Schlag. Wasser. Eiskalt. Mit einem Ruck war er wach.

 

Sasuke war nie schwer von Begriff gewesen, es war eher seine Stärke das komplette Gegenteil zu sein. In diesem Fall hatte er die Situation nach einem "Was zur Hölle" und drei Blinzlern auf drei Haupttatsachen heruntergebrochen.

 

1\. Er saß in seiner Dusche. 2. Er befand sich dort komplett angezogen und komplett durchnässt. 3. Vor ihm stand Naruto. Ein viel zu gutaussehenden Naruto mit einem viel zu breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

 

Ein Loch im Boden, das vielleicht etwas größer als der Abfluss unter ihm sein sollte, wäre nun durchaus angemessen, wie er fand. Er knurrte.

 

"Na? Wieder munter?", gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, traf es ihn ein zweites Mal, Wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war, war das Wasser dieses Mal noch kälter. Narutos Lachen schallte hell und klar durch den Raum als er den Sprühkopf zurück in dessen Halterung steckte. Sasuke zitterte.

 

"Idiot. Einmal hätte gereicht", presste er durch die bebenden Lippen.

 

Narutos Augen blinzelten ihn verschmitzt an. "Ich weiß." er wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab und wandte sich zur Tür. "Ach ja. Und zu deiner Frage: Irgendjemand musste die Tür ja aufbrechen, wenn du dich dazu entschließt Prinzessin zu spielen.", er machte eine lockere Handbewegung, irgendwas, das man als Tschüss deuten könnte und war verschwunden. Sasuke stand langsam auf und begann sich die nassen Sachen von der Haut zu pellen. Es war Zeit für eine Dusche, eine richtige diesmal.

 

*

 

Als Sasuke aus dem Bad kam, war er überrascht, dass er immer noch nicht alleine war. Stimmen kamen aus seiner Küche. Er zog das Handtuch ein bisschen fester um die Hüfte und starrte auf die Szene vor ihm.

Sakura stand gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand, während Naruto von Ecke zu Ecke wirbelte, Sachen schnitt und in einen Topf warf, den er kurz umrührte, um dann nach den Gewürzen zu greifen. Er erzählte irgendeine Geschichte über sein Restaurant, die Sasuke nicht verstand, die Situation überforderte ihn.

 

Er versuchte gerade festzustellen ob er Sakura und Naruto in seiner Küche mochte oder nicht, als Sakuras Blick auf ihn fiel. Sie lachte und pfiff: "Das ist schon eher der Sasuke, den ich in Erinnerung habe.", auch Naruto stoppte für einen Moment und Sasuke hoffte, dass die Anerkennung in seinen Augen keine Einbildung war als sein Blick kurz über Sasukes Körper huschte.

 

"Zieh dir was an, es gibt in fünf Minuten Essen", rief Naruto über seine Schulter hinweg, gerade als Sasuke beschlossen hatte, dass er sie vielleicht rausschmeißen sollte. Er schaute sich noch einen Moment die Szene in der Küche an, dann drehte er sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer um. Später war auch immernoch Zeit.

 

*

 

Aus später wurde ein noch später und aus einem noch später ein noch noch später. Ehrlich gesagt wusste Sasuke selber nicht wie, aber nachdem sie gegessen hatten, musste der Abwasch gemacht werden. Und während Sakura in der Küche stand und lauthals zu seinem Radio mitsang, zappte Naruto durch die Kanäle seines riesigen Fernsehers. Sasuke setzte sich daneben und wartete darauf, dass die zwei Kopfschmerztabletten, die er genommen hatte, seine Wirkung zeigten. Als Sakura wiederkam waren sie gerade mitten in einer Dokumentation über Meerschweinchen angelangt und der Kaffee aufgesetzt. "Oh, über die Viecher weiß ich so gar nichts.", gurrte sie und setzte sich.

 

Zum Kaffee gehörte Kuchen und gerade als Naruto und Sakura angefangen hatten zu diskutieren wer von ihnen losgehen sollte, klingelte es und Shikamaru stand mit Keksen in der Tür. Ehe sich Sasuke versah, saß er vor einem Spielbrett Go und verlierte anständig gegen den Neuankömmling, der ebenso anständig über das Zittern seiner Hände hinwegsah, während Sakura und Naruto die Ordnung seiner Schallplatten zerstörten und sich wild durch die Highlights der 50er und 60er Jahre spielten.

 

Zum Abendessen gab es Ramen, den Ino vorbeibrachte. Sie gab Shikamaru einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, während Sasuke dabei war zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag zu verlieren. Naruto aß zwei Portionen und hätte auch Sakuras noch aufgegessen, hätte sie ihn nicht mit einem gezielten Kick vom Stuhl gefegt. Sasuke fragte sich, seit wann seine Tür für jeden dahergelaufenen Idioten offenstand, wurde aber durch die Nudeln, die er sich in den Mund stopfte davon abgehalten diese Frage auch öffentlich zu stellen. Zum Abschluß, zumindest ging Sasuke davon aus, einigte man sich darauf einen Film aus Sasukes großer und absolut unbenutzten DVD-Sammlung zu schauen. Sasuke wurde ein Colaglas in die Hand gedrückt und den ganzen Film über konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er auf den Bildschirm oder den blonden Idioten schräg davor schauen sollte, der sich in einer unmöglichen Position auf seinem Lieblingssessel breitgemacht hatte und munter Popcornkrümmel in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilte.

 

Was zur Hölle machte Naruto hier, fragte er sich. Er selbst war zwischen Sakura und Shikamaru eingeklemmt, die beide mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch Rambos Waldflucht verfolgten.

 

Naruto gehörte hier nicht hin. Sie kannten sich so gut wie gar nicht, sah man von diesem einen Treffen ab, das eher aus mehr als aus weniger Alkohol bestand und natürlich den kleinen Zusammenstoß, bei dem sich Sasuke wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hatte. Und doch, er passte in diesen Sessel als ob er sein eigener wäre.

 

Sasuke beobachtete wie ein Popcornstück Naruto entglitt und auf seinen Pullover fiel, lange Finger schnappten danach und stopften es zurück in den Mund, in den es zu Beginn schon hätte gelangen müssen. Ein verschämter Blick in die Runde sollte bestätigen, dass niemand sein Ungeschick gesehen hatte, aber seine Augen blieben an Sasuke hängen, bevor dieser wegschauen konnte. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an. Da war kein Lächeln, keine Regung, aber der Blick war zu lang, um nichts zu sein. Sasuke wusste nicht, ob es die gleiche Unsicherheit für diese ganze Situation war, die auch ihn zum Weiterstarren zwang, aber er glaubte in Narutos Blick etwas Suchendes zu finden. 

 

Langsam hob er seine Augenbraue, eine unhörbare Frage. Narutos Mundwinkel zuckten und er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand, die schon ein neues Popcornstück umklammert hatte, bevor er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte.

Sasuke wusste nicht, was sie genau besprochen hatten, aber wenn die neuen Blicke von der Seite, die er dann und wann auf sich spürte etwas bedeuteten, dann hatte er das Richtige gesagt. Er spürte wie sich seine Mundwinkel ohne, dass er es wollte, sich nach oben verzogen.

 

*

 

Dafür, dass er sich den ganzen Tag davon überzeugt hatte, keinen Besuch zu wollen, war es ausgesprochen ruhig, als die Wohnung leer war. Sakura hatte ihn zum Abschied kurz umarmt, Shikamaru ihm ein Kopfnicken zugeworfen, während Ino an seinem Arm hängend ihm ein breites Grinsen schenkte. Naruto stand vor ihm, ein bisschen unsicher, bis er ihn dann doch umarmt hatte. Fester als Sasuke erwartet hatte und es brauchte seine gesamte Willenskraft unter Sakuras wachsamen Augen, Naruto nicht enger an sich ranzuziehen und seinen Kopf in dessen Haar zu vergraben. Er roch so gut.

 

Unmotiviert räumte Sasuke ein paar Dinge in der Wohnung auf, bei den Popcornkrümmeln gab er auf. Stattdessen setzte er sich in den Sessel und vergrub seinen Kopf in die Polsterung. Nicht einmal vor sich selbst hätte er zugegeben, dass er hoffte nur für einen kleinen Moment diesen speziellen Geruch noch einmal zu erhaschen. Seinen Kopf konnte er trotzdem nicht abschalten. So hatte er sich die letzten Monate nicht vorgestellt. Gott, saß er in der Scheiße.

 

*

 

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich wie Kaugummie und waren von einer großen Erkenntnis geprägt: Er hatte verlernt sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Was zur Hölle machten Menschen mit so etwas wie Freizeit? Er fühlte sich zu unruhig zum Lesen, das Fernsehprogramm langweilte ihn.

 

Tage wurden in seinem Bett verbracht und mit langen Spaziergängen. Und es war zu oft vorgekommen, als dass er es als Zufall abtun konnte, wenn seine Füße ihn zu Narutos Restaurant führten. Manchmal trank er einen Kaffee in der Bäckerei gegenüber und hoffte einen Blick auf den Blondschopf zu ergattern, nur um dann, wenn dieser zu sehen war, sich tiefer in seinen Sitz zu ducken. Er wollte sehen, aber nicht gesehen werden. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, hatte gleichzeitig aber eine ziemlich gute Vermutung. Gerade als er dachte verrückt zu werden, klingelte es.

 

Mit unmotivierten Schritten näherte sich Sasuke der Tür. Türen brachten nur Ärger. Er öffnete sie trotzdem.

 

Der Ärger, der ihn erschrocken von der anderen Seite anstarrte, brachte Sasukes Herz zum schneller schlagen.

 

"Naruto?", fragte er, verwundert, überrascht. Dieser lachte, während er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

 

"Also ich war in der Gegend, wegen so nem Job. Jah, Catering, also eigentlich mach ich sowas ja gar nicht, aber heute war eine Ausnahme. Weißt du es waren Freunde und als ich dann hier so war, dachte ich, ich könnte ja nochmal vorbeischauen und gucken, ob du immernoch in deiner Trübsinnsphase bist, ich hab auch etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Also Reste.", er wedelte mit einer Papiertüte vor Sasukes Augen rum, während er ein bisschen unsicher von rechts nach links schauckelte, seine Augen nur für Milisekunden auf Sasuke selber gerichtet, bevor sie wieder auf den Flur oder so etwas fazinierendem wie der Fußmatte landeten.

 

"Alles traditionelles japanisches Essen. Ich dachte du magst vielleicht traditionelles japanisches Essen. Wenn nicht, dann kann ich es auch wieder mitnehmen, es ist echt kein Ding. Die Tüte ist gar nicht so schwer und..." Naruto hätte bestimmt noch weitergeredet, hätte Sasuke nicht einfach ihm die Tüte aus der Hand genommen und wäre damit in Richtung Küche gelaufen. Für einen Moment war es still.

 

"Also ich kann sie hier auch für dich da lassen,", hörte er es hinter sich herschallen. "Wir müssen nicht zusammen essen, wenn du jetzt keinen Hunger hast. Ich will dich da gar nicht überrumpeln. Vielleicht unterbrech ich dich auch gerade bei irgendwas Wichtigem. Bestimmt unterbrech ich dich, ich hätte anrufen sollen, ich weiß es und oh", Naruto verstummte erneut, als Sasuke aus der Küche mit Geschirr und Gläsern zurückkam und sie wortlos auf den Tisch stellte.

 

"Idiot.", murmelte er in Narutos Richtung, irgendwie amüsiert, obwohl er sonst nichts mehr hasste als Menschen, die Unsinn redeten. 

 

Naruto lachte und Sasuke konnte praktisch sehen wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. "Bastard.", murmelte er, fast liebevoll, während er endlich die Wohnung betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Weißt du, wenn du auch mal was sagen würdest, müsste ich kein Gespräch für uns beide führen. Nicht mal 'n Komm rein hab ich gekriegt. Das nenn ich nicht grad die feine Art.", jammerte er, während er nach der Stuhllehne griff um sich hinzusetzten. "Englische Art", berichtigte Sasuke. Naruto verdrehte die Augen und beobachtete ihn wie er zwischen der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer hin und her wanderte und das Essen in Schüsseln umgepackt auftrug.

 

"Binsenzähler."

 

"Es heißt Binsenweisheit. Und die kann man nicht zählen."

 

"Wenn da nicht jemand zehnmalklug ist..."

 

"Neunmalklug."

 

"Sei nicht so kleinquadriert."

 

"karriert", ein Lachen war die Antwort.

 

Zu spät registrierte Sasuke den amüsierten Unterton und das riesige Grinsen auf Narutos Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er schwören, dass sein Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt hatte.

 

"Wirklich Sasuke, was du alles weißt...", kicherte Naruto und sah dabei wie ein kleines Kind aus, die Beine auf dem Sitz verschränkt. Diesmal verdrehte Sasuke die Augen: "Und du kannst nicht mal normal auf einem Stuhl sitzen."

 

"Och komm. Ich hasse nichts mehr als Tischettiquette."

 

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du das Wort überhaupt kennst."

 

Naruto machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, die Stäbchen fest in seiner Hand. Sasuke wunderte sich darüber wie bekannt diese Gestik für ihn schon war: "Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als solche Etepeteteleute, wo alles mit Anstand zugehen muss. Allein das Wort: Anstand.", Narutos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

 

"Du würdest dich also als anstandslos bezeichnen?" 

 

Naruto grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. "Kommt ganz auf die Situation drauf an." Sasuke kaute.

 

"Ach komm schon..." murrte Naruto als sich auch bei verstärkten Augenbrauenwackeln in Sasukes Gesicht nichts verändert hatte: "Du bist keine Spaßbombe."

 

"Ich habe zwei Benimmschulen besucht und meine Kindheit auf Firmenfeiern verbracht", sagte Sasuke: "Ich kann schlechte Scherze genau identifizieren und gezielt ignorieren." Er machte eine Pause. "Die Miso-suppe schmeckt verzüglich.", sagte er mit der gelangweiltesten Stimme überhaupt möglich.

 

Naruto starrte ihn einen Moment nur an, dann lachte er: "Aha. Und das war dein taktvoller Themenwechsel? Ich glaub du solltest dein Benimmgeld zurückverlangen."

Sasuke schmunzelte, auch wenn er es selber niemals so bezeichnet hätte. Er war viel zu gut gelaunt dafür, dass er gerade den Abend mit jemanden verbrachte, der ihn konstant beleidigte. "Wo hast du kochen gelernt? Das hier ist ja fast passabel."

 

Naruto seufzte. "Mein Großonkel ist Koch. Er hat es mir beigebracht. Ende.", ratterte er herunter. Sasuke runzelte die Stirn: "Das ist alles?"

 

"Wie alles?", antworte Naruto.

 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte mehr Irrungen und Wirrungen erwartet." und nahm noch einen Bissen.

"Oh.", machte Naruto und starrte ihn an. "Oh?", fragte Sasuke zurück.

"Du willst gar nicht die Smaltalkantwort. Es interessiert dich wirklich." Bevor Sasuke sagen konnte, dass nein, also so weit würde er jetzt wirklich nicht gehen und Naruto könne bittedanke seine Geschichten ruhig für sich behalten, hatte Naruto schon zu erzählen begonnen.

 

Von einem Jungen mit zu viel Energie und viel zu vielen Zielen, die sich stündlich änderten. Und wenn Sasuke zuhörte und manchmal sogar auch lächeln musste, dann lag es nicht nur an der Art wie Naruto das Bild dieses tollpatschigen Kindes malte, das in jedes Fettnäpfchen nicht nur fallen musste, sondern manchmal auch regelrecht sprang, es lag auch nicht daran, dass dieses Kind auch heute noch in Narutos lächerlichen Handbewegungen manchmal durchschimmerte, die jeden seiner Punkte untermalten mussten. Es lag auch nicht an dem Essen, denn selbst als alles aufgegessen war, stützte er sein Kinn auf die Hände und hörte weiterhin zu. Vielmehr war es das Gefühl, das sich in seinem Bauch breit machte und das seine Schultern lockerte.

 

Und es war dieses dumme Gefühl, diese vorgegaukelte Sicherheit, die es schaffte Sasukes Gehirnleistung so zu reduzieren, dass ohne er es verhindern konnte, seine Zunge das sagte, was ihm selbst schon seit Tagen durch den Kopf streifte. Denn gerade als sie, Naruto in einem furchtbaren orangenen Parka gekleidet, zum Abschied an der Tür standen, rutschte es heraus: "Naruto,", fragte er, "was machst du in deiner Freizeit?"

 

Und er wusste nicht, wer von ihnen beiden erschrockener über seine Worte war, und er wusste auch nicht warum er es so gesagt hatte, dass Naruto seine Frage einfach missverstehen musste.

 

Aber nach einem lockeren "Warum Sasuke, willst du etwa ein Date?" und der Rückkehr des vermaledeiten Augenbrauenwackelns, nach einem etwas rohen Schubser und einer zugeknallten Tür, einem Lachen und einem: "Ich hol dich morgen um fünf ab!", das dumpf durch das Holz klang, war sich Sasuke nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich über dieses Missverständnis allzu sehr ärgern sollte.

 

""

 

Und Sasuke lernte tatsächlich, was Naruto so in seiner Freizeit machte. Er war blind an den Fußballfeldern im Park vorbeigangen, nun stand er selbst da und kickte von Narutos Lachen angefeuert den Ball von der einen Seite zur anderen, er hatte die Nase über die Faulpelze gerümpft, die stundenlang in Cafes sitzen konnten, Naruto führte ihn in die Kunst des Menschenguckens ein. Aus einem "ich hol dich morgen ab" hatte sich eine ganz eigenwillige Routine entwickelt. Wann genau Naruto klingeln würde, wusste Sasuke nicht, aber wenn er es tat, griff Sasuke wortlos nach seiner Jacke.

 

Manchmal ließen sie sich einfach nur treiben, Naruto hatte die Angewohnheit in jede Einfahrt zu schauen und kannte eine ganz andere Stadt als Sasuke. Und wenn Sasuke ihn fragte woher, dann lachte er nur und sagte: "Ich kenn halt meine Hooood, bro'." Sie kletterten auf Kirchtürme, Parkhäuser und einmal auf ein halbzerfallenes Gebäude, wo sie von Glühwein gewärmt, in den benachbarten Fenstern den gespiegelten Sonnenuntergang beobachteten. Sasuke fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager, aber wenn Naruto dabei war, konnte er nichts lächerliches daran finden, in ein Museum zu gehen, nur um die Anzahl der Phallussymbole in den Gemälden zu zählen (das war in der moderne Kunstgallerie) oder solange Popcorn in einem Erotikkino zu werfen, bis man herausgeschmissen wurde.

 

Irgendwie wurde der Idiot zu einem festen Bestandteil seines Lebens und es immer schwerer für Sasuke seine Hände bei sich zu behalten, wenn ein zufälliges Schulterstreifen einmal mehr passierte. Er war hilflos. Normalerweise griff Sasuke zu, wenn er etwas sah, dass er wollte. Hier war das Problem allerdings, dass während seine Welt langsam zu Narutos Welt wurde, er sich nicht sicher war, ob es andersherum auch nur annähernd der Fall war. Naruto kannte zu viele Leute und sprudelte voller Ideen und Erfahrungen und Geschichten, die alle nicht Sasuke beinhalteten. Sasuke hatte nur ihn. Er bemerkte, dass er Naruto brauchte und er wollte, dass es dem Idioten mindestens genauso erging. Das war etwas, was er sich nicht einfach nehmen konnte.

 

Manchmal verfluchte er ihre erste Nacht, mit Narutos Kopf auf seinem Schoß, damals im Taxi und einem viel zu unüberlegten Nein. Da wär es noch einfach gewesen, dachte er sich und beobachtete wie sich eben jener Kopf mit dem Eisverkäufer stritt. Wirklich, Eis im März, grummelte er vor sich hin und vergrub die Hände noch ein bisschen mehr in die Jackentaschen, aber Naruto hatte darauf bestanden, "Jedes Ferienende bedeutet Eis.", hatte er gesagt und Sasukes: "Idiot, das war in der Schule und nennt man Sommerferien." ignoriert.

 

Als ihm mit einem Grinsen die Eisschale vor's Gesicht gehalten wurde, rümpfte er die Nase. "Zur Feier des Tages also vier Kugeln!", Sasuke nahm sie wortlos an. "Aber sei gespannt, um das Ende des Lotterlebens so richtig zu zelebrieren, hab ich mir noch mehr überlegt!", Naruto strahlte ihn an, aber Sasuke hatte schon längst aufgehört ihm zu zuhören. Da war es wieder, dieses hässliche Wort Ende. Es war das Wort, das ihm manchmal den Schlaf raubte und immer wieder zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten auftauchte, ein konstanter Begleiter ihrer zwei Wochen. Ende, Sasuke wollte kein Ende, aber er hatte da anscheinend kein Mitspracherecht. "Wenn du wieder arbeitest" oder "wenn die Zeit hier vorbei ist" oder "wenn der Ernst des Lebens wieder beginnt", hatte Naruto immer mal wieder gesagt wie um zu betonen, dass das hier nur eine Zwischenphase war, nur temporär. 

 

Lustlos stocherte Sasuke in seinem Eisbecher herum. "Ist was?", mampfte Naruto neben ihm und schaute Sasuke mit einem Blick an, der sein Herz ein bisschen brach, Schokolade klebte in seinem Mundwinkel und Sasuke wünschte sich nichts lieber als die Erlaubnis zu haben sie ihm aus dem Gesichts zu streichen, lecken zu dürfen. "Nein.", sagte er aber stattdessen und starrte auf seinen eigenen Becher. Das Eis schmeckte bitter nach Abschied. Was machte er hier eigentlich noch? Das hier war nichts anderes als pure Folter. Was immer auch Naruto geplant hatte, er konnte das nicht.

 

"Aber vielleicht ist das keine gute Idee. Ich bin müde und muss morgen früh raus."

 

"Ach, komm schon, ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten, aber ich weiß du wirst es lieben, weißt du, da ist dieses..."

 

"Ich sagte Nein.", platze es aus Sasuke, ein bisschen lauter als er es wollte, aber plötzlich fühlte er sich wirklich müde und schlapp und wollte nur noch nach Hause und Naruto machte es nur so viel schwerer als es eigentlich sein müsste.

Er sah nicht wie das Lächeln auf Narutos Gesicht erfrohr, seinen Blick hatte er fest auf den Boden gerichtet, dafür hörte er die Unsicherheit in dessen Stimme: "Ich...Sasuke, was zur Hölle?"

 

"Mach's gut. Man sieht sich", sagte er zu dem Baum irgendwo weit hinter Narutos rechter Schulter und drehte sich um. Und er musste alles richtig gemacht haben, denn so stur der Idiot sonst auch immer war, diesmal hörte er keine Schritte hinter sich. Ja, er hatte wirklich alles richtig gemacht. Ein kurzes schmerzloses Tschüss. Das war genau das, was er wollte.

 

Wütend pfefferte er das Eis in den nächsten Abfalleimer.

 

***

 

"Und ein Herzliches Willkommen zurück für Sasuke!" Die Abteilung klatschte höflich und Sasuke nickte in die Runde. Er hatte den Morgen damit verbracht aufzuholen, was er verpasst hatte und war überascht damit wie wenig es eigentlich war. Sicher gab es neue Klienten und neue Termine, aber der Rest war vertraut - alles wie immer.

 

Hinata hatte an ihrem Platz gesessen und ihm die übliche Terminliste gereicht, Sakura war in sein Büro geplatzt und hatte irgendeine neue Strategie vorgeschlagen, bevor sie ihn nach seiner freien Zeit ausquetschte. Seltsam war, dass sie kein einziges Wort über Naruto verlor, aber im Grunde war da ja außerhalb seines Kopfes auch nichts Großartiges passiert. Viel realer waren die Berge von Akten, die sich auf seinem Tisch stapelten und nur darauf warteten geöffnet zu werden.

 

Er schaute aus dem Fenster. Auch die Aussicht hatte sich nicht verändert. "Ich bin zurück", brummte er vor sich hin, nicht ganz sicher, was diese Worte eigentlich bedeuteten. Er zwang sich dazu nicht zu sehr an Naruto zu denken.

 

**

 

Müde rieb sich Sasuke die Augen und blätterte in der Akte herum. Eigentlich brauchte es nur seine Unterschrift, aber er wollte wissen, was in seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Zu oft schon hatte ein vorheriger Fall bei einem neuen Klienten geholfen. In den vier Wochen war zwar das Rad nicht neu erfunden worden, genügend Lesestoff hatte sich aber trotzdem angesammelt, sodass Sasuke ganz genau wusste wie er seine zukünftigen Abende verbringen würde.

 

Er hatte wiedermal ein Packen mit nach Hause gebracht und auch das fühlte sich so unglaublich bekannt an, dass Sasuke langsam daran zu zweifeln begann, ob sein Urlaub überhaupt existiert hatte. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er das Klingeln beinah überhörte. Langsam schlich er zur Tür.

 

Was dahinter war, ließ ihn kurz den Atem stocken. Da stand Naruto. Zerzaust, mit nur einer Augenbraue, die Hand in einer Binde, er hatte sogar noch seine Küchenschürze an.

 

"Wie siehst du denn aus?", entfuhr es Sasuke.

 

"Das ist nur deine Schuld!", sagte Naruto und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

 

"Bitte?", sagte Sasuke und schloß die Tür langsam hinter sich. Er war überrumpelt von der Situation. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet Naruto vielleicht in ein, zwei Wochen über den Weg zu laufen, ein Wie geht's auszutauschen während sein Herz viel zu sehr pochen würde und dann wieder munter ihrer Wege zu gehen. Das war es doch, was sie gestern mit diesem blöden Eis besiegelt hatten, war es nicht? Naruto 24 Stunden später in seiner Wohnung auf und ab wandern zu sehen, war surreal. "Ich habe nachgedacht.", sagte dieser schließlich und blieb stehen.

 

"Ich wusste zwar immer, dass dir Denken physische Schmerzen bereiten würde, aber das da ist vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben.", sein Blick huschte wieder zu dem Verband um Narutos Handgelenk.

 

"Ich war abgelenkt. Nein. Du hast mich abgelenkt."

 

"Ich war noch nicht mal da."

 

"Eben!", sagte Naruto so als habe Sasuke etwas Essentielles einfach nicht verstanden und raufte sich die Haare. Natürlich mit der falschen Hand, was ihn dann zusammen zucken ließ. "Weißt du, ich bin hier, weil ich beschlossen habe, dass du einfach der verklemmteste, verdrehteste, unsicherste Mensch auf der gesamten Welt bist."

 

Sasuke spürte wie sein Mund sich zu einer Linie zusammenpresste. "Wenn das so ist, kannst du auch gerne wieder gehen.", aber Naruto hörte ihn gar nicht richtig oder es war ihm egal. 

 

"Es hat mich eine Augenbraue und beinah einen Finger gekostet bis mir die gesamte Größe deiner Verdrehtheit überhaupt bewusst werden konnte. Ich schwör's dir, es muss der Blutverlust gewesen sein, der mich überhaupt dazu bewegen konnte in diesen Ausmaßen zu denken."

 

"Ist das alles?", fragte Sasuke in seiner eisigsten Stimme. Mit jedem Wort spürte er wie sich sein Inneres mehr zusammenzog. Naruto lachte.

 

"Sasuke, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

 

"Bis jetzt hör ich nur Beleidigungen, tut mir Leid, wenn ich nicht gerade an deinen Lippen hänge."

 

"Beleidigungen! Als ob alles immer so einfach bei uns wär. Und du bist die ganze Zeit so furchtbar kontrolliert, dass ich immer dachte, aber Gott, wenn ich hiermit nicht richtig liege, dann bin ich der größte Idiot der Welt, aber wenn ja, dann... ich musste es einfach ausprobieren, verstehst du?", sprudelte es aus Naruto raus, während er immer näher kam. Sasuke wusste nicht, ob das Wahnsinn war, was in Narutos Augen flickerte, generell hatte er diese Seite von Naruto noch nie gesehen. Naruto, der selbst mit einer Augenbraue und zerzausten Haaren, mit seiner Küchenschürze und diesem hässlichen orangenen Pullover immernoch besser aussah als 99,99 Prozent aller Menschen auf diesem Planeten.

 

"Du redest wirr.", flüsterte Sasuke als er die Wand hinter sich spürte, er hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er zurückgewichen war.

 

"Ich weiß.", Narutos Gesicht war nur noch Milimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, "aber du musst verstehen, ich bin halt auch nicht gut hier drin.", hauchte er.

 

Und dann küsste er Sasuke.

 

Sasuke war so überrascht, dass man es für die ersten Sekunden fast gar nicht Kuss nennen konnte. Da war nur Naruto, der ihn mit seinen Lippen berührte, aber da war nur Naruto und Sasukes Denken setzte aus und sein Körper übernahm.

 

Er ertastete, schmeckte, biss Naruto, einen Naruto, der diesmal ganz anders lachte, einen Naruto nur für ihn. Ganz neu und trotzdem so vertraut. Ein Naruto, der ihn gegen die Wand presste, Sasuke knurrte. Eine Vase klirrte als sie durch's Zimmer stolperten, ein Türknauf bohrte sich in Sasukes Rücken, die Sofalehne in Narutos, nichts interessierte außer dem Körper auf ihm, unter ihm, neben ihm. Es war so weit davon entfernt perfekt zu sein, aber mehr als Sasuke jemals zu wünschen gewagt hätte.

 

Und als Naruto mitten auf dem Perserteppich seines Ur-Ur-Großonkels gesättigt und zufrieden neben ihm lag, ein Bein über sein Bein geschlungen, die Augen zu Schlitzen vereengt, da konnte Sasuke nicht anders als die Hand auf seiner Brust ein bisschen enger an sich zu ziehen.

 

"Du bist trotzdem der größte Idiot der Welt", sagte er, während seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig die so fremde, so vertraute, Handfläche ertasteten, "Das war ja wohl der schlechteste Verführungsversuch aller Zeiten."

 

"Hm?", murmelte Naruto schläfrig in sein Haar. "Ich mein, wenn alles andere an dir abprallt muss man halt zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen."

 

"Abprallen?"

 

"Na komm, ich nehm dich mit auf den romantischsten Ort der Welt. Zum Sonnenuntergang auch noch und du stehst steif da wie der Typ mit'm Stock im Arsch, der du bist."

 

"Mir war kalt. Und nur du kannst eine komplette Ruine für den romantischsten Ort der Welt halten."

 

"Du hast ein Herz aus Eis. Deshalb war dir kalt. Ansonsten wärst du dahingeschmolzen und ich hätte die Pfütze deiner Reste in meinen Armen auffangen müssen."

 

"Hattest du deshalb so viele Becher dabei? Ich dachte du erwartest vielleicht noch eine Garnison von Glühweintrinkern."

 

"Ach halt die Klappe. Ich mag Becher. Man kann nie genug Becher haben."

 

"Größter Idiot der Welt, wie ich gesagt habe."

 

"Ahhh. Bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser und Leserinnen, neue und alte, junge und... alte.
> 
> Ich präsentiere stolz das letzte Kapitel, das -reiner Vermutung nach-- mal ungefähr doppelt bis dreifach so lang ist wie die letzten drei Kapitel zusammen. Aber wie ich bei einem weisen Autor gelesen habe, ein Buch hat drei Übel, der Anfang, der ist schnell gemacht, die Mitte, um den Leser bei Stange zu halten (geflissen von mir übergangen) und dann das Ende, das es ungefähr jedem Autor schwer macht, denn man schreibt und schreibt und schreibt und will zu keinem Ende kommen. So war das ungefähr bei mir. Nur, dass es weniger das Schreiben als das Nichtschreiben, was diese FF so lange in ihrem unbeendeten Zustand versetzt hatte. Wie dem auch sei. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe irgendjemand hat noch eine Freude hierdran, ich hatte eine Freude beim Schreiben und noch größer wird die Freude sein etwas als beendet erklären zu können. Darum diese edlen Abschiedsworte nun: ENDE, ENDE, ENDE IM GELÄNDE.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Hommage an die guten alten Team 7 Dynamik, an alternative Universien mit sozial verkrüppelten Sasukes, Büros und Papageienklagen. Zu schade, dass mir nur die Zusammenstellung der Wörter und weder die Charaktere noch die Wörter selbst gehören. Stell dir vor du besäßest die Rechte am "und" - du wärst Trillionär innerhalb eines Tages.
> 
> Nächstes Kapitel, nächste Woche. Stay tuned. Haha.


End file.
